Monster: A Jurassic World One-Shot
by TonyaStark94
Summary: !REVAMPED! Emma Grant is the daughter of Dr. Alan Grant, and an up and coming paleontologist herself. Emma gets offered a job at Jurassic World to be a behavioral scientist. But on one condition: she must get her father to come to the island to give it a seal of approval for safety. Emma has to con her father into his hell, as a certain asset get loose and runs rampant.


The ferry hummed along, swaying back and forth rhythmically to the crystal blue ocean waves. Dr. Grant clenched his hands to the bottom of his seat, his face turning pale as his stomach flipped around with each wave. Across the way his only daughter, Emma, sat there with a smirk. She was almost tempted to laugh at her father but she knew that would probably cause you even more of an argument than what they already had been in.

"Are you going to be ok?" She wondered as Alan forced his sweaty palms on his knees, rubbing them. "I'm ok. Just still..." Alan waved his hand towards Emma in an irritated fashion. She frowned, feeling guilty that she had tricked her father into coming here. She knew how strongly he would have opposed to coming along but, she needed him in order to possibly get a job on the island.

Emma had mislead him into thinking that they were headed to a site to observe and uncover a new specimen of dinosaur but as soon as she reeled him onto the Jurassic World ferry he's found out that what she said was lie. He's complained the whole time, spouting off on her, reminiscing about the first time he had been mislead to Jurassic Park then the second time of Isla Sorna. She was all very used to the stories as he always plead the victim card in every story. She honestly never felt bad about his experience, she found it interesting and that got her into discovering dinosaurs.

She leaned back in her chair, looking at her nails first then proceeded to rub them on her plaid shirt. She gazed up at her father who gave her an irritated look. "We have to meet Claire as soon as we get off the boat." Emma stated, looking daringly into his grey eyes.

He leaned back and let out a low sarcastic chuckle towards her. "And what makes you think I'll get off this boat?" He questioned. "As soon as it stops at the port I'm buying another ticket home. You know I never want to be here."

"Yes but Claire is going to pay-"

"I don't care about how much she's going to pay. I've already been tricked going on this god forsaken island twice and now a third time, and by my own daughter."

Emma looked towards the floor aggravated, she knew he would pull this card, the victim card. It never got him anything in life but, a pity party. She never wanted to trick him into coming but, if she came to Claire empty handed she was sure the opportunity to study the T-Rex would be gone.

Emma pursed her lips before saying something she knew would hurt him. "Don't you want your site to be funded?" Emma retaliated in angst. She knew he had been having money issues with the site in New Mexico, there was no way it was going to stay open unless the funder was providing copious amounts of money.

Billy had told her that her father had scoured all over the universities in New Mexico trying to find someone to donate to the fund, but nobody would do it. It drove him to drink most nights. When Emma had heard this she called up one of her father's acquaintances and they had directed her to Claire the Vice President of Jurassic World.

If Dr. Grant could tour the island, have a Q&A with some visitors, and act accordingly Claire would fund the site. As long as she could get some of the DNA to the lab for testing.

Alan adjusted his hat on his head, he frowned as he tried to hide a glare towards Emma. "My site is doing fine, thank you." He stated being stubborn as usual. He wasn't going to have his twenty six year old tell him what to do, nor was he going to let her pressure him into going on this dangerous island. "Then please, do this for me. So I can do my research." She begged, clasping her hands together, getting nothing but an aggravated sigh in response.

Alan looked towards his discouraged daughter, he may had played the victim card but she was playing a dirtier card. The "my-future-is-at-stake" card. Of course he wanted her to go the distance in her tyrannosaur research but, she could do it by theory, not actually observing a Tyrannosaurus rex.

A voice boomed over the ferry's intercom informed them that they were approaching Isla Nublar's port in fifteen minutes. Emma sighed while nervously clapping her hands together, she brought them up to her lips to assess the situation at hand. She couldn't think of any real reason to get him on the island without lying and he could indicate a lie out of her in no time.

All she could do was look out of the room at the side of the boat, watching as the island got closer and closer. Finally the boat approached the port and started to dock, letting hundreds of people gather on the dock towards the park. Dr. Grant raised up from slumping in the leather chair, he glanced over at his pouting daughter. He hoisted himself out of the chair, stretching out his back. He looked back down to Emma who was still sulking about his decision, he hated seeing her like this. Was he actually going to do this?

"The things I do for you." He sighed out, she glanced up at him in question. "If anything goes wrong, I'm holding you accountable." He said before reaching up into a compartment and grabbing a black suitcase. Emma shot up in excitement, grabbing her suitcase as well then exited the room in a hurry. She ran out onto the deck, leaning over railing taking in the lush view of the island.

She gasped at the sight of the green, tropical jungle. "It's incredible." She marveled. "So was the other one." Alan said placing a sunhat on her head as he adjusted his. They pushed their way through the crowd, people of all ages had come to enjoy the attractions, all still excited about them. Alan didn't understand why everyone was still so happy even though everyone knew of the event that happened twenty two years ago.

Emma spotted a woman wearing nothing but white and short, fiery red hair, who smiled widely at them, behind her stood a shorter woman with light brown hair, twiddling away at her phone with her thumbs and chewing on bubble gum. Emma grabbed on to Dr. Alan's hand and drug him over to the woman. "Hello Dr. Alan Grant. Hello Dr. Emma Grant. It's a pleasure to have both of you on the island. My name is Claire Dearing, Vice President and park manager at Jurassic World." Claire greeted them with handshakes. Emma peered around at the tropical island. "Pleasure to be here." She stated after shaking her hand, smiling endearingly at the woman.

Claire placed a slender hand on the shoulder of the woman behind her. "This is Kate, she is one of our most renown tour guides here. She'll be tagging along with us today." Kate shyly waved from behind Claire with a nervous smile upon her face. "Hello." The girl said quietly. Emma responded with a return hello before turning her attention towards Claire. "It's a great honor to have both of you here, especially you Dr. Alan." Claire emoted placing her hands in knitted together in front of her.

Alan looked at her with guarded eyes. "Well I haven't been here in quite some time," Alan teased with a smile towards the red head. "What's first on the agenda?" Claire looked down towards her phone, pulling up some sort of to-do list. "Well first I'd like to show you the lab, then I have a meeting to attend to, that'll only take about an hour so I'll leave you to tour the park with Kate, and then I'll come back to get you to show you our new attraction." She informed them, a fake smile twitching on her face.

Emma placed a hand on her hip, she could tell Claire didn't want to be here, that she'd rather be doing something else. Kate was also too attached to her phone to even look at the two guests, this made Emma feel even more unwelcome. Maybe this was a bad idea. "Sounds fantastic, Claire." Alan cheerily smiled, he was polite to fake the happiness for his daughter.

She directed them to a white van where they gave their luggage to Kate who had offered to fit it in the trunk and then seated themselves in the backseat while Claire drove to the main building with Kate at her side. Emma couldn't help but stare at the tour guide. Was she old enough to work there? She seemed to be in her late teenage years no older than twenty. Emma came up with the possibility that she was saving up money to go to college or that Jurassic World had offered a great job to her after college.

She quickly averted her eyes as they approached their destination. Her door was abruptly opened by the tour guide who seemed taken back by Emma's gaze. Kate's bubble popped and quickly rounded towards the end of the van to grab their luggage. 'Great. I scared her.' Emma scolded herself in thought. "It's not nice to stare." Alan piped in, chuckling under his breath at his daughters embarrassment.

They entered through what appeared to be a hotel off the side of the visitors center, Kate placing their luggage inside with a man that would take it up to their suite. Claire directed them down a hallway labeled as "employees only". Kate handed the visitors a lab coat, averting any eye contact from Emma whatsoever before turning and placing the white lab coat over her shoulders.

"I'm sure you'll be pleased to know that we have had extensive updates in our lab, Dr. Grant. Spared no expense." Claire informed, clacking down the hallway, and punching in a certain code to enter the lab. Alan gave off a sarcastic look towards the VP, using John Hammond's famous phrase. "Spared no expense, my ass." Alan taunted under his breath making Emma smile coyly as she threw on a white lab coat, Alan doing the same as it would draw less attention to them as they entered the lab.

"Dr. Alan, I feel like you should know this handsome gentleman right here." Claire smiled as she placed both hands on a man with no lab coat on, just a black shirt. "Dr. Grant, it's good to see you again." Dr. Wu greeted shaking Alan's hand firmly. "Henry." Was all Alan could say towards the man that genetically altered the dinosaurs that tried to kill him.

"And who's this?" Dr. Wu asked Alan peering around behind him at Emma. "This is my daughter, Dr. Emma Grant." Alan stated, watching Wu carefully as he extended his hand towards his daughter. "It's a pleasure Emma. You look good in a lab coat. Are you a paleontologist like your father and mother?" Wu asked, irritatingly fake.

"Um, yes." Emma said hesitantly. "But my mother is a real estate agent. Not a paleontologist." Dr. Wu stepped back looking towards Alan with apologetic eyes. "Not Sattler's?" He questioned, earning a shake of Alan's head. "My apologies." Wu quickly said towards both of them, Emma laughed awkwardly as her father placed his hands on his hips. "No hard feelings I suppose." Alan muttered. "I don't suppose you've cooked up any accidents in here, Wu." Alan taunted looking towards the eggs with barcodes embedded in it.

Emma glared at the back of her father's head. There was no need to be insulting people who had already dealt with twenty two years of gut wrenching guilt. "Not since '93." Wu breathed out, irritation dripping in his voice. "With the up and coming new era of dinosaurs upon us and the new generation being raised, we've had to alter dinosaurs genetics. For the first time ever we've created the first genetically modified dinosaur: Indominous Rex." Claire praised, holding onto Dr. Wu's shoulder, smiling triumphantly. "You created a new breed of dinosaur?" Emma scrunched her face up, looking a bit taken back by Claire's speech. "Isn't that, you know, kind of dangerous?" She rolled her hands with implication.

Henry laughed at her question. "That's why we've taken extreme precaution with this asset. We've upped the lysine contingency in her." Emma looked at him confused. "Meaning?" Emma pouted her lip out confused. "If she doesn't get the lysine we feed her, she'll die off in a matter of two or three days." Claire perked up at the young paleontologist. "It still seems dangerous." Emma shortly stated, earning a soft snort from Kate who had taken a seat next to a batch of eggs. Claire placed her hand to her head and shook it.

She looked at her watch, then looked back at them with a worried face. "How about I let you two tour with Kate. I'm about to be late for a meeting." Claire suggested. "I'll meet you back here in about an hour. Kate will guide you back here, right Kate?" Claire perked a brow up at the teenager who got up a stretched, cracking her back. "Rightio." Kate answered back. And with that Claire exited the room.

Alan looked towards Emma with a cocky smirk, his hands still on his hips. Kate looked like she was in no rush to leave the lab, she was too busy looking semi-interested in the rough, large, eggs. They stood in awkward silence with Henry as he continued to examine the eggs. Alan pointed towards Kate with questioning eyes at Emma, who in turn shrugged her shoulders at him. They couldn't believe this was the best tour guide that they had to offer.

Kate suddenly looked towards them with unamused eyes, clapping her hands together. "So, who wants to see some fuckin' dinosaurs?" She questioned them with a slight sadistic smile as she watched Emma's mouth open in agape while Alan chuckled in disbelief. "You must have tiring work to do, Wu, we'll leave you be." Alan spoke in a cold, sarcastic, tone before heading out the way Claire exited with Kate.

Emma looked towards Henry with a soft, apologetic, gaze. "Sorry about my father, he's always like that." Emma apologized toward Wu, who kindly chortled. "The last time I spoke to your father he nearly chewed my head off." He joked as he wrote numbers down on a lab sheet.

"Claire says your interested in working for Jurassic World." Wu spoke up from the sheet of paper. This intrigued Emma. "Well yeah, I want to study the T-Rex. Observe it. Take notes. Send them back to you guys for information I guess." Emma explained, while scratching the back of her neck. "Well we'd like to have one of those. We haven't had someone brave enough to do so. I look forward to your behavioral reports, Emma." Wu hinted with a wink, confirming Emma's position of the job. Emma laughed a little in excitement and relief at her accomplishment.

"Really?" She mouthed towards Dr. Wu. He nodded with a smile. Emma tried to hold back a hysterical laugh to seem professional as she thanked him for his information. This was it, she needed her father to approve of the park but, it was kind of hard to do then exited the building to find her tour guide and father. "What took you so long?" Alan wondered as he watched Emma approach him on the bench outside. "Oh he was just showing me some tactics on making dinosaurs." Emma smiled to him, taking the map of Jurassic World out of his hands.

She examined all the different colored coded numbers that meant something different for each color. Red for attractions, yellow for rides, purple for restaurants, dark blue to indicate any emergency areas or restrooms. Kate quickly grabbed the map out of Emma's hands, placing her hands on her hips as she looked down at the two paleontologists.

"Welcome to Jurassic World everybody, I'll be your tour guide today." Kate pried a fake smile upon her face causing Emma's mouth to twitch upwards in a questioning smile. "Why are you-" She started to ask but, Kate quickly placed a finger on Emma's lips to hush her. "No questions until the tour is over." Kate hummed out as an irritated smile was placed on Emma's face. "Where are you going to take us, Miss Tour Guide?" Alan questioned, perking a brow up.

"That's a very good question Dr. Grant!" Kate smiled towards him. "Wait why does he get to-" Emma started before Kate cut her off. "Why don't we go there first?" She pointed towards the Mosasaur attraction on the map with a polished finger. "It's feeding in fifteen minutes, plus Mo is incredible creature. On the way there I'll spout off a couple of fun facts that'll make you "oh" and "awe" over her." She folded the map up and placed it in her back pocket, leaving Emma and Alan with questionable looks on their faces.

"We have an hour to kill, so why not." Alan mumbled towards Emma standing up slowly. His muscles seethed with pain from being older than what he used to be the last time he was in this park. Emma begrudgingly stood up straight, while looking up at the sky. Not a cloud in sight. She could get used to this.

She returned her gaze back towards the tour guide with a cheeky smile on her face that made Emma want to cringe. "That smile doesn't hide your sarcastic and crude nature." Emma teased. "I was a cheerleader in high school, it prepared me for this. Plus being sarcastic is my way of hiding my insecurities. Anyways, let's get this show on the road." Kate cheered out, allowing Emma to roll her eyes and Alan to chuckle lowly at her quip.

"Did you know the Mosasaur was thought to have come out of the water to lay eggs on land until researchers found two live babies fossilized in a Mosasaur stomach leading us to believe that they gave live birth in the water." Kate started to roll out facts upon their journey towards the large dome that held the colossal sea dinosaur.

Most of the facts about the park were interesting to hear to Dr. Grant, with getting a graded A on safety, to having thousands of paleontologists, biologists, zoologists, and geneticists flock here for jobs but, only letting a handful of seven hundred in. The sheer size of the staff made Alan shudder alone. He hadn't remembered Jurassic Park being this big.

It lead to many questions that he held in about the park's safety, what if the incident that happened in '93 happened again? They had to be prepared for that with nuclear arms or something. He followed his daughter and the tour guide into an arena, but not before grabbing three blue ponchos at the concession stand outside of the arena before catching up with them.

"That's very thoughtful, Dr. Grant, thank you." Kate said this time with a genuine smile as she placed it over her head. "Don't want you to get sick from you getting drenched now." He stated towards Kate as he sat between them in the third room from the front, while handing Emma a blue poncho. "I don't want you getting sick, either." He murmured to her before turning towards Kate who had tapped his shoulder. "For buying me the poncho." She said, sticking out a was of money.

"I know it must've been expensive and really you shouldn't have gotten me one as well. It's just very kind of you so...here. Take my money." Kate babbled uncomfortably. Alan perked a brow up at this awkward behavior. "No, that's ok. It was my pleasure. Keep your money, you need it, kid." He stated with a warming tone that made Kate smile. "Thank you again, Dr. Grant." He waved it off as he took his hat off and placed the poncho over his head.

"How do I look?" He spoke sarcastically making a weird face that made Emma giggle. "Like a million bucks, pop." She replied placing the poncho over her head. "Pops?" He questioned her. "Don't call me that, you'll make me feel old." He rubbed his eyes with his right hand. "You are old." Emma said honestly. Alan punched her in the arm teasingly.

"So Kate," Emma said, attempting small talk. "How old are you?" Kate quickly put her phone down and locked eyes with Emma. "Ah, well, I'm 19 as of today but tomorrow is my birthday so I'll be 20." Emma could tell that she was being her genuine self now, no rude or sarcastic nature. "So are you going to college or-"

"Well, that's kind of a weird subject. I was supposed to go to college but, I came here for a summer job and Claire offered an internship with herself since I wanted to major in business so right now I'm taking online courses while working here." Kate began twiddling with her thumbs. "I mean it's cool here and all, and I've made a lot of friends, have had a lot of fun but, I-"

"You're homesick." Emma cut off with a slight smile, catching Kate off guard making Kaye sigh and place her head in her palm while leaning on her knees. "Yeah, unfortunately. The last time I saw my mom was around Christmas which was six months ago and she's my only family. I had asked for the next three weeks off for my birthday so I could go visit her but-"

"Claire didn't give you it off because we were coming, and that's why you've been giving us the cold shoulder." Emma guessed earning a head tilt from side to side from Kate as she thought about it. "In a way but, she also opening a new attraction so she wanted me to be here for that too, to learn about it I guess." Emma placed her hand on Kate's back rubbing it slightly. "Don't worry, we've got your back. We'll make sure you can go home and spend your birthday with your mom." Emma declared with a small wink, as Alan absentmindedly nodded his head.

Emma could swear she heard a little stifled sniff from Kate as she whispered, "Thank you." The crowd began to hush as a speaker came out to talk to the crowd. "Good morning folks, how're you guys doing today?" The redheaded woman announced into her headset. There was a copious amount of people saying good, most of the crowd was silent.

Emma raised her eyebrow in question and looked at her father clapping her hands with the audience, she had no idea what they were clapping at but, there was a question that had been biting her in the back of her head for quite some time now. All she needed to do was say it. Nervously she leaned over towards her father, not breaking her eyes from the Mosasaur trainer. "Is this what Jurassic Park was going to be like?" She finally got the nerve to ask him. "No," He hesitantly answered. "This is something much bigger."

More clapping came from the crowd, Emma, again, began absentmindedly clapping as she continued to talk about Jurassic Park. "How many dinosaurs did they have?" She quizzed. "Because Jurassic World has 18 specimen. Mostly herbivores." Alan shook his head at the questions. "I don't know. Can we just watch the show, please?" Alan asked frustrated.

"Actually there was only 8 dinosaur specimen made at the time but, they had more DNA to continue growing out the park. Just like Jurassic World we have upwards to about two hundred embryo specimen in the lab but whether or not we should make them is up to Claire." Kate answered, earning an eye roll from Alan. "Why can't you make all of them?" Emma questioned.

"Well for starters we don't know how they're going to grow, if we have enough space for them is an issue, also money and time is another issue, their behavior is also a key part on whether they'd be created again, and finally audience is the main factor in all of it, if we make a dinosaur we need to know if it's going to bring in more people and more money. We've figured out that a lot of people like attractions that are scary, they want to see something that could possibly eat you. It's a cheap thrill. That's why the Mosasaur and Tyrannosaur are our money making powerhouses."

"Cheap, my ass." Emma taunted, returning her attention towards the tank. "Somewhat cheap" Kate quipped back, laughing to herself. They looked up at the wire as a shark was being strung out towards the middle. "Mosasaurs were to think hunt near the surface. It's believed that they hunted large fish, sharks, and other Mosasaur. Now I think she's a little hungry so let's give her a treat." The announcer said, placing the shark in the center of the pool. It dangled there for a few moments, murmurs in the crowd started to question if it was going to show up.

"Just like the old park." Alan muttered to himself but loud enough so Emma could hear him. He smirked as she turned to glare at him. "Does this usually happen?" Emma questioned Kate, who held up a finger in return. "Wait for it." Was all Kate could say before the enormous shadow of the Mosasaurs' head emerged from the water, it let out a bellow before snatching up and clamping down on the shark and dragging it underneath the surface of the water.

The large mass of its head slamming down on the water caused a large splash, leaving a quarter of the audience soaking wet. Emma laughed as she took off the hood of her poncho, her hair still dripping wet. "Those ponchos didn't work." Emma laughed looking towards Alan as he dumped out some water from his hat.

"This calls for a picture guys." Kate said sticking her phone high up in the air to get all three of them in. "Everyone say "Thank goodness we're getting out of the heat!" on the count of three. One, two, three!" They collectively murmured the chant together as Kate snapped the picture before Emma burst into a fit of laughter at the chant. "This is totally going on my "my story". Do you want me to send it to you?" She questioned Emma who nodded yes in reply and quickly exchanged her number with Kate.

"Let's take a closer look at her meal, shall we?" The announcer said as she pressed a blue button causing the seats to jerk a little before sinking below the surface. So this is what Kate meant by getting out of the heat. However now being drenched and in a cooler and darker environment made them shiver. Emma watched through the thick glass as the mosasaur sunk it's teeth into the second half of the shark. She couldn't wait to see this everyday like Kate did.

Emma exited the attraction, ringing out her poncho off in a trash can before handing it to Kate, who stuffed it inside a duffle bag. "Where to next?" She asked the tour guide who pulled out a map of the park. "We could go to the petting zoo before going to T-Rex kingdom and watching the feeding." Kate opted pointing at the red number three near the visitors center. Emma shrugged her shoulders in agreement before looking towards the sky.

"Are you going to be reciting information about the park on the way over?" Emma asked Kate who was now too busy on her phone. "No. This is the rest period I need." She relied as Emma came up and stuck out her hand towards her. "May I see the map?" She asked before Kate handed her the somewhat damp map. "You're going to be in charge of directions?" Alan questioned Emma, placing both hands on his hips.

"Looks like it. Besides I'm really good at directions." She beamed a smile at him. "Which way is north?" Alan asked. "Um...the...north...way...?" Emma chided with a sheepish grin on her lips. Kate laughed a little as she placed her phone in her back pocket. "You're gonna help her right?" Alan groaned towards Kate. "If she gets lost." Kate replied. "Lead the way."

Emma gulped and strolled forward, looking towards the map as Alan gazed around at the surroundings. People laughing and smiling as they passed a massive spinosaurus skeleton near a restaurant called Winston's steak house. It heavily irked him to see people liking this place, it bothered him to know that this place was even reconsider and reconstructed into opening once again.

"Do I go left...or right...maybe I go..." Emma whispered to herself. She hesitantly looked back at her father and Kate. Thankfully they both weren't paying attention to her. But unfortunately, Emma wasn't paying attention either. She had accidentally ran into someone, stumbling backwards and falling with an audible "ooff".

"Oh man, I'm so sorry." She rubbed her head as she gazed up at the person. She was a bit taken back as she saw the muscular man smile towards her. "It's no problem, sweetheart." He commented in a southern accent, he held out a hand for her to take, she graciously took it noting that it didn't even take that much effort for him to raise her up. She had made a fool out of herself to the most attractive man she's seen at the park today.

She could feel her father's eyes boring into the back of her head from a distance and swore she could hear Kate snicker to herself at the situation. Thank goodness that she was further back than Alan was. Emma stood there in somewhat of an absentminded daze as the man cocked up a brow at her in question. "Are you okay?" He asked. _Say something._ "Um, you work here, right?" She eyed him, scanning his outfit, the brown vest, the blue shirt, the brown pants. _Great question._

"Obviously." He stated almost sarcastically, pulling out his Jurassic World badge before clipping it back to his belt. "Is there anything I could help you folks with?" Alan crossed his arms looking warily at the southern employee. "Where's the petting zoo?" Alan piped up, having the employee plant his green eyes on him. He pointed towards the north of them, not taking his eyes off him. "You're headed in the right direction." He hummed out, glancing back down at Emma.

"If you guys have anymore questions feel free to ask anyone, including that little squirt, right there," He pointed towards Kate who had come strolling up behind them. "Hey, Owen." She softly greeted, sliding her phone in her back pocket again. "Are you supposed to be their tour guide?" He asked her almost in an annoyed tone. "Maybe." She replied in the same annoyed tone, crossing her arms. "C'mon Kate, you've got to actually guide them. Not let them wander freely, bumping into people. What would Claire think?" He seemed quite annoyed about this, it almost seemed like he was scolding her like a brother would.

"She'd think that I'm guiding her most prestigious guests that she entrusted me with." Kate smirked at him with this information. However the man gave her a weird look in return. "Prestigious guests?" He repeated back, folding his arms across his chest. "Yeah the paleontologists that was here for Jurassic Park? The one Claire had talked about with everyone?" She gave a the man a "duh" look, allowing him to slap his forehead and let his hand run alone down his face. "And you're letting them guide themselves? Great. You've made us look bad."

"Alright, alright, Owen, I'll guide them. Just get off my back about it."

The man looked at his watch and huffed out a lengthy sigh. "I've got to go. I'm gonna be late for the evaluation." He patted her shoulder before walking away in a hurried fashion, Emma's eyes trailing after him. "Have fun with Vic!" Kate hollered after him.

"Congratulations, you just had your first encounter with Owen Grady, the parks heartthrob, also the park's most notorious flirt and you seized up like a dying raccoon." Kate teased Emma who placed a discourage frown upon her face. "Oh, I hope that's the last time I'll see him as well. I felt like a dying fish." Emma sighed out. "Your flirting could use a little touch up." Alan smirked at her, getting a glare in return. "C'mon, let's go see this petting zoo." Alan walked in front of her, Emma still glaring begrudgingly towards him. "Oh no, no, please allow me to guide you to the petting zoo." Kate interjected sarcastically, earning a laugh from Alan. "He was a bit of a jerk." He commented.

They entered the petting zoo, and almost immediately got trampled over by some kids. "You coming in Kate?" Emma called over towards the guide as she opened up the gate. "No thanks. I'm just gonna chat here for a while. You guys go have fun." Kate answered back before returning to her conversation with a woman in a tan petting zoo uniform.

Emma turned around and was surprised to be caught off guard by a tiny apatosaurus. Giggling at the tiny sauropod that came up to them instinctively sniffing at their hands for food. Alan staggered backwards as one persistently kept sniffing him before licking his face. He wiped away the saliva, Emma laughing at him. "I haven't gotten that much attention since before your mother and I divorced." Alan baited, causing Emma to gag a little as she sat on the ground petting an apatosaur that had laid down near her.

"That was almost thirteen years ago!" Emma groaned thinking about the divorce which was rather civilized. Alan laughed a little before he helped her off the ground, Emma swatted at her backside trying to brush off all the dirt that had found its home on her rear. "Ugh. Never wear white shorts when you want to sit on the ground." She chided exiting the petting zoo.

Kate strolled over to them while looking at Emma's behind. "Yikes. That'll be hard to wash." Emma rolled her eyes at their guide. "Where to next?" She asked Kate as she gazed down at the map. "We're going to the T-Rex Kingdom. That'll be the last place I take you before Claire beckons for you and you have to leave me." Kate instructed, sticking out her bottom lip and quivering it a little. "Listen, I don't care what Owen said, I thought you were an awesome tour guide." Emma complimented with a thumbs up. "Aw thanks, I didn't even try." Kate gloated cockily placing her thumbs between her belt loops.

"Yeah we know," Alan huffed out. "Now which way to the T-Rex Kingdom." He did that on purpose, only to watch the smile growing rapidly on Emma's face. Nothing made him happier than to watch his child light up in joy over something important to her. "This way." Kate instructed gesturing with her head. Emma couldn't contain her excitement as they approached the large area where the Tyrannosaur paddock was. She ran past Alan and Kate, pushing towards the gates of the T-Rex Kingdom stopping only to ogle at the gate. "You're really excited about this killing machine huh?" Kate noted as they traveled in a tunnel under ground before reappearing in a tube like room.

"Only because there's so many theories of it. It was my favorite dinosaur as a child as well." Emma answered as she stretched up on her tippy toes to find a small spot toward the glass that could hold all three of them. She latched onto both of their hands and dragged them over to it. Kate fully embraced the enthusiasm while Alan was a bit hesitant, he hadn't seen a tyrannosaur since Isla Sorna. "You know my favorite dinosaur as a kid was a parasaurolophus." Kate bantered towards Emma creating a little small talk for them until a rustle of bush caught their eyes.

Emma looked out of the large glass, she watched as a goat appeared from the ground with a flare by it. "What's the flare for?" Alan questioned. "It draws the Rex in towards its target." Kate answered with ease. "Of course it does." Alan darkly muttered to himself, Kate looked up at him in question until she felt a large thump and a gasp from Emma. Emma's eyes remained glued to the large animal inside the paddock. It's head dipped down sniffing the ground before lifting up and growling.

The tyrannosaur took large steps on over to wear the glass was, sniffing at it before looking down at the wailing goat. It eyed the goat for a moment before cocking it's head back and chomping down it, swinging it's body in its mouth until it was mutilated enough for it to swallow whole. "Was that at Jurassic Park?" Emma wondered, looking back at Alan who had gone pale from seeing it.

"Yes. And so was she." Kate answered looking at the T-Rex. Alan had thought she had bared a similar resemblance to the Rex in the first park but, now it made sense, for on the side of her neck two large scratch marks that ran down it from the raptor. "She's from the old park?" Emma questioned, stepping back from the glass but not taking her eyes off the tyrannosaur.

"Yeah, it's kind of fascinating." Kate smiled up at Emma who this time didn't return the smile, causing her to panic a little. "She has a taste for human flesh." Alan darkly stated before dipping his hat and heading towards the exit. Clearly he was upset that the Rex was still alive. "Come on. Claire should be waiting for us by now. It'll take us a second to get their because of the crowd." Alan commanded his daughter. "Actually we still have-" Kate was cut off by Emma placing her hands on her shoulders.

"Thank you Kate but, my father has a small unappreciation towards dinosaurs that tried to eat him. You didn't know, so don't take it to heart. But I'm in love with this animal already." Emma apologized before getting a small smile from Kate and letting her go to catch up with Alan. Emma looked at the tyrannosaur one last time before she ducked out towards the tunnel. "I wonder why they specifically brought back the same T-Rex." Emma said aloud to Alan who didn't even acknowledge her and Kate he pretended not to notice since she got the hint that if she talked about it Alan wouldn't like her even more.

So in turn, Kate brought them back to the lab, where Dr. Grant wanted their destination to be. She handed both of them a lab coat again and shook their hands. "What're you going to do now, kid?" Alan wondered placing the coat on himself. "Eh, well, I don't have any tours scheduled for the rest of the day so I'll probably be in the control room bugging Lowery." She listed off before looking at both of them endearingly.

"Thank you for letting me guide you, also thank you for your patience, and letting me be myself. I never get to do that with any guest. I had fun today. Perhaps I'll see you later or tomorrow?" Kate's genuine smile was showing through to them again and it was almost heart breaking to see her go. "Later definitely. Tomorrow no. We still have to get you home to see your mom for your birthday, remember?" Emma stated, earning a strong, yet, endearing hug from Kate before she entered the lab where Claire was waiting. Kate gave the same hug to Alan but, before he let go he looked deeply at her features. "You remind me of someone." He stated with a smile. "See you later, kid. Stay safe." He warned her before waving goodbye to the sad teenager.

Claire looked towards her watch impatiently then towards the approaching paleontologist. "Sorry if we kept you waiting, we got caught up at the Tyrannosaur paddock." Emma smiled. Even though we're actually pretty early. Emma thought to herself. "That's perfectly fine, we expect our guests to take in as much delight as possible. The only reason I may seem irked is that we have to check out the new assets paddock along with another park member." Claire mumbled the last part.

Emma perked her eyebrows up in question before following Claire to a white car unmarked by Jurassic World. Must've been her own car. Emma sat in the back once again next to her father who's had a permanent frown strapped to his face after seeing the tyrannosaur. Emma knew that he didn't want her working with a man eating specimen, but she had to do it. For her job.

The car stopped in front of a rickety looking condo with a trailer coming off from the side, lights hanging everywhere. Claire instructed them to step out of the car with her. Emma took the first step out, wincing as the humidity hit her face and spread across her body. Alan swatted several flies away from him as they followed Claire. Claire stopped for a moment, fixing her hair in the cars window before fixating her eyes on someone.

Emma was the second person to notice a man in his early thirties, fixing part of a motorcycle. His light brown hair curled in the humidity, his green eyes looked up at Claire in question, his face confused. She recognized him as Owen Grady, the employee that helped them in the park but, who was also rude to Kate.

She blushed a little hoping he wouldn't recognize them, she had tried and horribly failed at flirting with him. He probably thought they were uptight already, or hopelessly lost, or insanely clumsy. "Mr. Grady." Claire spoke. Owen made a weird face. "Why're you calling me that?" He wondered tossing his wrench aside. "Owen," Claire corrected herself. "Every year we've open a new attraction that-"

"What do you want?" Owen asked cutting her off, forcing Claire to roll her eyes. "Mr. Masrani wants you and these two to approve of the new asset." Claire informed him, he peered around to them smiling at Emma. He instantly recognized her as part of the paleontologist duo that Kate had been guiding and had awkwardly spoken to him after bumping into each other. Owen approached the two paleontologists, wiping off what muk he had on his hands off on his pants before sticking his hand out towards them.

"Owen Grady." He formally introduced himself, sticking his hand towards Alan first. "Dr. Alan Grant." Alan replied grasping his hand in a tight grip. "Dr. Emma Grant." Emma introduced herself, lightly shaking his hands, he smiled widely at her. "Are you two-" Owen gestured between the two of them. Emma laughed nervously, "No he's my dad." She was disgusted at his thought, here she thought he may have been able to flirt with but now she wasn't sure if he was capable of handling flirting. "Sorry. You never know with all the age differences these days." Owen piped up stepping back towards Claire.

"Now Mr. Masrani wants me to do what?" He asked the red head. "He wants your approval on the new assets paddock. He sent me here to consult with you." She repeated. "Did you want to consult here or in my bungalow?" He flirted, Claire rolled her eyes. "That's not funny." She hissed at him as he walked away laughing. "No? Maybe she-" Owen pointed towards Emma, Alan gave him a glare, Emma lightly blushed before nervously giggling. "Never mind." He dismissed, smiling meekly at Emma. 'Park's most notorious flirt.' Emma remembered.

"But why me? They have those two." Owen jumped up on the deck of the house. "Those two?" Emma mouthed towards Alan, he replied with a shrug and an eye roll. The workers here had always been dense. Claire stepped up on the steps of Owen's bungalow.

"Mr. Masrani thinks that since you can control the raptors that you can control-" Claire began but was taken off guard when Owen turned the corner of the bungalow with an apprehensive look on his face. "See it's all about control with you. I don't control the raptors it's more of a relationship based on mutual respect." Owen wiped his hand with a rage before looking up at her again. "That's why you and I didn't have a second date." He informed while bouncing down the steps of the house.

Alan stormed his way on over to Owen as Claire yelled at him. "You can control velociraptors?" He asked Owen in interest as Owen sat down by his motorcycle again. "I wouldn't say control. But I work with them and study their behavior. Sometimes I train them certain commands." He informed the paleontologist. "You made dangerous animals, into circus animals?" Alan stated, disgust dripping in his voice.

Emma rolled her eyes and paced over to her father as soon as she saw Owen's eyes start to glaze over in hate. She rested her hands on his ears, as if she were covering them. "Excuse my father. He's been on this island before it turned into Jurassic World. He was one of the people who experienced Jurassic Park. Raptors were his main interest until they tried to eat him." Emma explained to the raptor trainer, Alan rolled his eyes as Owen looked from him to his daughter.

"But you study the raptors behavioral patterns. That's cool. I'm going to start studying the tyrannosaur's behavior. We'll basically be doing the same thing except on different animals." She chided, smiling cheekily at Owen. "Yeah except I'm sure you won't be doing any tricks with Rexie there." He teased before returning and working on his motorcycle. Emma's insides burned with delight, butterflies filling her up as he flirted with her.

Emma let go of Alan's ears, he turned up to look at her in frustration. "You're working with the T-Rex?" Alan asked angered. Emma gave him a small smile before Claire interrupted them. "Can we get back to the point?" She turned towards Owen. "Are you coming to check on her or not?" Claire asked Owen irritated.

Owen sighed and shoved himself up to his two feet. "Yeah I'll go." He agreed placing his hands on his hips. Claire shook her head and sniffed obnoxiously loud. "We're not going anywhere until you change your shirt. The asset's sensitive to smell." She mentioned with a smirk on her face. Owen made a mocking face towards her before returning to his bungalow to change.

Alan turned towards Emma still annoyed from earlier. "You actually agreed to do the research? You know how I feel about this place. It's an accident waiting to happen." Alan scolded her. "Yes but, you're not in charge of me anymore. I'm not your little girl, I'm twenty six and I live on my own. I'm ready for this job." She explained with an whining tone in her voice. "You haven't even finished grad school." Alan lectured. "I don't need to if I'm here." She retorted glaring at her father.

Owen appeared out of his bungalow shirtless. "Should I just wear my uniform?" He asked Claire who shielded her eyes from him. "Yes, Mr. Grady. Your regular uniform will do." She replied. He chuckled at how uncomfortable she was before ducking back into the house for a shirt. Emma couldn't help but look at Owen and his figure, she was already intrigued that he was a raptor behavioral specialist but, after seeing his physical being she was more interested in him. Did he really want her in his bungalow? 'Park's most notorious flirt.' No, he didn't.

She cleared her throat before looking away into the forest embarrassed, her father rolling his eyes at her. He still wondered if she was even his, he shook his head at the thought. She was an exact replica of himself, he couldn't deny the paternal rights.

Owen sauntered out of the bungalow and towards them. "I'm ready." He stated as he crossed his arms across his chest. Claire entered the drivers side of the car. "What's up with your shorts?" Owen questioned Emma from behind. "I sat in the dirt at the petting zoo. I, uh, totally forgot I was wearing white." Emma chided as she turned around to face Owen. "Why're you looking?" She wondered flirtatiously causing Owen to chuckle a little. Better attempt than last time. "I can't help but, look." He admitted as he rounded to the car opening the passenger door for himself. "You may want to watch where you look." Alan threatened the raptor specialist, who in turn scratched his head nervously. Emma leaned her head against the window watching the tropical foliage pass by in a whir.

Alan couldn't help but look at the red head and the raptor trainer in utmost disgust. "How do you it?" He questioned. Claire looked at him in the rear view mirror quizzically. "I'm sorry?" She asked confused. "How do you keep the dinosaurs under control?" He clarified. Owen peered over to Claire as she nervously cleared her throat.

"We upped the ACU's, make the paddocks almost impenetrable, and placed tracking devices in every single one of the assets." She explained, sighing with relief after she answered the questioned. "Assets?" Emma questioned, she had been confused with the back and fourth usage of the word. "The animals." Claire clarified in a monotone voice, Owen lightly smirking at Emma's question.

"They're dinosaurs not objects. They're unpredictable." Alan spoke in a low and almost deadly tone. Owen shrugged his shoulders, nodding in agreement as he looked towards Claire who gave him a glare. "Mr. Hammond and Mr. Masrani made sure the park-"

"Safe? I'm sure after what, Mr. Hammond's seventh attempt at making this park safe he's come somewhat closer than his first time but, still unsafe." Alan retorted, utterly revolted at the sound of John Hammond's name. "He made this park thinking of the children's safety. This park was made to wow children and adults with our dinosaurs, Mr. Grant." Claire huffed out, locking her eyes on the road.

Owen let out a silent laugh as he listened to her argue with a Jurassic Park survivor. He made a face at Emma in the rear view mirror, causing her to chuckle a little. He took it that she hated her father's bickering as much and he hated Claire's. He had to admit that he found the young paleontologist rather attractive. From what he knew of her she was somewhat cunning, and a horrible flirter. Owen rolled his eyes as they continued to drone on.

"John Hammond did not make the park for children. He just spent his time creating falsified lab monsters. The only dinosaurs that are left are in the ground." Alan argued back. Emma shook her head against the cool glass, she placed a hand on his shoulder to calm him. "Keep spouting off and you'll cause yourself a heart attack." Emma teased with a smirk.

Soon they approached the exhibit where the new specimen was. Emma climbed up the metal staircase behind Owen and Claire, her father trailing behind her making an effort to try to climb the staircase. Emma looked back with worried eyes. "I'm ok," Alan waved his hand towards her. "I'm just not as young as I used to be." He chided, he could feel his heartbeat through his neck.

"So you didn't tell ol' pop pop that you were going to start working here?" Owen whispered towards Emma. "I didn't think I had to. I'm an adult I can do whatever I please." She answered his questioned as he laughed before he turned back to Claire with a serious face on. "Old pop pop?" Alan repeated in an outraged tone, Emma nudged him. "You just made a new dinosaur? Probably not a good idea." Emma listened as Owen questioned Claire. "In order to keep our target audience entertained, genetic mutation was called into order."

"They're dinosaurs, wow enough."

"The Indominous Rex is and will be the first genetically manufactured dinosaur." Claire announced stepping on to a platform. "The Indominous Rex?" Owen questioned while laughing at the name. "You should hear a kid try to say archaeornithomimus." Claire dismissed, entering a code that opened a steel door and entered it quickly.

"You should hear you try to say it." Owen scoffed at her, earning a giggle out of Emma. He turned back and smiled at the young paleontologist, helping her up the last steps. "Thank you." Emma smiled, as she ran her hands through her pony tail. Owen then waiting for Alan to pass him, Alan glared at the raptor specialist before entering the paddock. He wasn't about to have his daughter interested in some Jurassic World employee, especially one that dealt with the most dangerous animals on the island.

They entered a room with a large glass wall, showing off a brilliant view of tropical greenery. A Jurassic World security guard sat over in the corner of the room sitting next to five large screens that could only display different areas of the paddock. "This is huge. What's it made of?" Emma gaped at the large window, crossing the room to stand in front of it. "Emma." Alan scolded, grabbing her forearm and pulling her away from the window a bit. Emma absentmindedly ripped her arm away from Alan defiantly.

"The base gene is a T-Rex, the rest is...classified." Claire hesitated the last word before stepping over towards the glass. "Shouldn't you know what your new dinosaur is made of?" Owen sarcastically commented before heading over to the side of the window. "Where is it?" Alan wondered gazing into the tree line from a safe distance.

Claire frustratedly tapped on the window hoping she would appear. "I don't get it. I was just here with Masrani and she was here." Claire huffed out then looked towards the security guard ordering him for a thermal search. Owen had started listing off places where it could be, one of them being the rec room. Always trying to be flirty and funny, in serious situations. Emma paced over to an area of the window where it had been shattered, and crouched down examining it. "Has this always been here?" She asked Claire.

"She did that yesterday, don't worry. The glass is strong enough to keep her back. Can I get a reading on her?" Claire started to panic mentally as she scanned the paddock. The monitors started making an irritated beeping sound as the guard rose up. Claire looked over to the guard to glare. "That's impossible! Nobody has opened that door in weeks!" He shouted in defense as the monitors started screaming, "Asset not found."

Alan ran over to Emma, grabbing her under her arms and pulling her further into the room. "Stay away from the glass." He directed his daughter who nodded instinctively. "Oh shit, have those claw marks always been there?" Owen asked pointing to the side of the paddock towards the scratch marks that lined the walls.

"Oh god." Claire whispered out, putting her hands to her mouth. "Are you saying that a thing bigger than the tyrannosaurus is out and on the prowl?!" Alan shouted towards Claire and the guard who just stared at him in awe as he pointed his finger towards the outside world. Alan shook his head and lifted his daughter off the ground. "We have to go." He instructed her as she protested wanting to stay to help. "We have to go, now. Before something bad happens. I can't let anything bad happen to you, you're my only daughter." Alan repeated trying to calm her down.

Claire ushered both of them out of the room, forcing them to run towards the white car as she held a phone up to her ear. "We have an asset out of containment. This is a code red emergency. Get a signal on her tracking device stat." She instructed to the person on the phone. Emma had to push Alan towards the car, he was demanding to go back inside for safety even though he had just said they had to leave immediately. Emma rolled her eyes at him as she sat in the back with him, granted she knew she should listen to him. He did survive the island twice. Alan held a death grip on his daughters knee, he scanned the foliage outside of the car for any signs of a large sauropod that might be chasing them.

"This is why I never came. This is why I never wanted to come. And this is why you're not working here." He listed to Emma who gave him a frustrated look, she shoved his hand off of her knee. "Excuse me, it's my choice on whether or not I want to work here or not." She yelled at him watching his facial expression turn to shock as she yelled at him.

"She's still in the paddock?" Claire questioned to the person over the phone. Emma gave her father a satisfying look on how wrong he had been about the safety measures of the park. "What do you mean there's people in the paddock?! Get them out of there!" Claire screamed into the phone. This time Alan gave Emma a look that wasn't satisfaction but of horror. "What's going on? Is Owen ok?" Emma questioned. Claire pushed a button that made the phone to speaker in the car.

They listened as a girl shouted to the paddock that the Indominous Rex was still in there with them. Then they listened to screams, then an unpleasant crunching sound. Emma sighed then lightly let out a few tears, some out of sadness but most out of terror. Claire hung up the phone, her face still in utter shock of what she just heard. "Oh my god." Emma whimpered as her father caressed her. "You have to evacuate the island. No one else can get harmed." Alan instructed Claire.

"I can't just have the whole island evacuated, there'd be too much question, we'd never open again." Claire argued with the paleontologist. "And if you don't shut it down, everyone will die." Alan spoke with agitation in his voice. "You don't want blood on your hands, do you Ms. Dearing?" He wondered leaning up towards the drivers seat, causing Claire to shift unnervingly in her seat a few tears coming to her eyes. Alan leaned back satisfied that he had somewhat gotten through to her moral being.

Claire drove faster to the headquarters of the park, Emma and Alan quickly trailing behind her as she exited the car and into the building. None of them asked questions or spoke among each other. They just sat in absolute silence. The elevator came to a complete stop as the doors opened revealing a chaotic control room. Kate was even there, just staring up at the monitor with her mouth agape until Claire entered. "Everyone. Remain. Calm." Claire enunciated every word as she stepped into the room.

Emma began hyperventilating as she thought of all those workers getting mutilated like the poor goat in the T-Rex paddock. Claire turned back to glare at Emma who put her hand over her heart to try to calm herself down. "Get a location on her tracking device." Claire instructed a man near Kate in a grey shirt with a red Jurassic World logo on underneath. Or was that Jurassic Park?

Emma stared up at the large screen displaying a red mark on what must've been the dinosaur making its way south. Kate started walking towards Claire, closely standing behind her. This information would come in handy one day for her. "Close everything we have up in the north. We need to get a small evacuation going." Claire instructed the woman on the other side of the room, who spoke in an ear piece to all the employees telling them to bring all the guests back to the center. Claire looked towards Kate to see if she was going to take action. Thankfully Kate took the hint and looked down towards Lowery.

"Lowery, call out for the ACU's. Send them out to find her." She instructed him before turning her head towards Claire who gave her an approving nod. "We now must mourn the loss of our beloved co-workers. A moment of silence please." Claire stated, crossing her hands in front her and looking down towards the ground. Emma looked down and squeezed her eyes shut, thinking about how tragic Owen and the others death was. There was no suffering at least, it was fast but it must've been brutal.

She didn't realize that she had begun to shed a few tears over Owen until she couldn't breath out of a plugged up nostril. She sniffed and snorted until it was all clear. A small hand slid across her back in a comforting manner. It was Kate, she weakly smiled at the two paleontologists. "Hi guys, how was...everything?" She tried to lighten up with scenario with a harmless question but got an eye roll from Alan. "Well...I flirted with Owen...but, you know...he's gone now." Emma replied hesitantly. "I wouldn't be so sure of that." Kate said looking over at the elevator as it dinged.

The clear elevator door slid open and Owen stepped out, he shoved aside the security guard and walked directly over to Claire and the paleontologists. "Oh my god." Emma whispered before giving Owen a short hug. She awkwardly pulled back, clearing her throat. That had been to rash and too straight forward. "Thank god you're ok." She whispered, as he looked at her with a soft yet stoic look in his eyes. He looked at how small she had made herself, he knew she was embarrassed and wanted to smile at this but his face still held a stony, cold expression.

A low whistle came from Kate who stood behind Emma. "Boy, it's hard to get rid of you." She teased as she gave him a small hug too. "Ew, you smell weird." She quipped before letting go of him. Owen's eyes darted up at the park manager who looked shocked that he was there, a ball of anger blew up in the pit of his stomach as he shoved his way towards Claire.

"What was that?" He asked her, her eyes beading with tears threatening to verge out. "Indominous." Was all she could mutter out, she was still in awe of what had happened at the paddock. Every death, every accident was on her. Yet she had no idea that this asset had this much power, and intelligence to fake its escape to actually escape. "You need to get everyone off this island. This thing is a killing machine that can camouflage. It's smart." Owen barked her. He wasn't about to have this thing kill anymore than what it's killed. "We can't evacuate all at once we don't have enough boats." Claire informed him matter-of-factly as she turned to the man with the Jurassic Park shirt on, Lowery.

"Are the ACU's out yet?" She barked, impatiently. "They're being deployed right now." Lowery spoke to her in an almost irritated voice. Owen glanced towards Claire before opening his mouth. "We have to get an evacuation going." He stated, as he bit down on his thumbnail. Claire silently shook her head from side to side, biting her lip trying to keep her quivering voice still.

"We owe it to the fallen employees to not shut down the park. If we shut down, we'll never reopen." She mused knowing it would upset everyone morally. "But what happens if you don't evacuate and this thing kills everyone in sight?" Alan poised glancing over towards Claire. "You wouldn't have a park to shut down," Emma concluded, mindlessly staring at the screen. "You'd be dead before you could reconsider evacuating." She slowly walked towards Claire and Owen who nodded his head in agreement to the Grant's statements. "I'd listen to the man who survived Jurassic Park, Claire." Owen quipped before setting his gaze on Alan who nodded his head once in recognition.

Claire shook her head in dismay. "Fine we will start a small evacuation from the north where it's near the closest attraction." Claire gave a signal to the woman to call and shut down the gyrosphere ride. Emma looked up at the screen, almost in satisfaction before she realized she was watching the ACU's prepare to fight this monster. She lightly tapped Owen, her eyes still glued to the screen. "Do you think they'll be able to get rid of it?" She wondered paranoid. Was this thing as deadly as Owen had portrayed it to be? Owen sighed a softly shook his head. "I'm not sure. That thing is strong and highly intelligent. She's lethal." Owen described remembering his only encounter with her, how she had lifted up a whole car to get to the security officer.

Emma glanced up at him once, trying to read his expression which was pained yet irritated and frightened. "Well I'd like to think they're going to beat it." Emma chided as she turned her attention to watch the ACU vehicles roll through the jungle now, nearing the target. Owen looked at her for a moment and smiled a little at her optimism but, optimism wasn't going to help in this situation. The first of the ACU's popped out of the car handling nothing but a taser gun. Owen scrunched up his face then became worried for the people out there, knowing that sedating the animal wouldn't help the situation. They needed to kill it.

"They're going in with none lethals?" Owen sounded outraged, he whipped around to Claire furious. Emma turned to watch the interaction between Owen and his bosses, she wanted them to listen to him, he clearly knew what they are dealing with, he was talking about. "Call off this mission these men are going to die." He hissed at the head of Jurassic World. "Owen these are professionals, I'm sure they can handle it." Claire pushed his thoughts away annoyed. Owen whipped back around grunting in disapproval, Emma turned back to see his face getting redder by the moment.

She couldn't tell if it was out of anger at Claire or anticipation for the ACU's. "Are these people going to die?" Emma hesitantly asked, listening to the annoying beeping of the tracking mechanism. Owen slowly nodded his head but turned to see Emma's expression as terrified, he bit his lip as he realized his mistake. "But I'm sure...some will survive." He tried to fake a smile but it failed. Emma rolled her eyes at the raptor specialist before lightly punching his arm. "Thanks for at least trying to lighten up the situation." She smirked walking back towards where her dad stood, knowing Owen was watching her return.

"What's going on?" Alan questioned Emma as she approached him. She sighed while shaking her head in disapproval. "They're not going to kill it." She whispered out still watching the screen. "Are they mad?" Alan was about to lose it, he wasn't going to stay for another accident to burst out. He purposely raised his voice as he questioned their sanity and morality hoping it would offend them to the point of shutting the park down. Masrani, who had been relatively quiet this whole time, shot a glare over towards him, Alan returned it with a vicious scowl prominently displayed on his face.

The beeping on the screen became more rapid, drawing his attention back to the screen. Emma and Alan watched as the head ACU picked up a chunk of skin with a tiny tube lodged inside it. "What is that?" Alan wondered out loud as he looked at the small oval metal tube. It made an awful squeaking sound as the officer picked it up, examining it. "It's her tracking mechanism, she clawed it out." Owen answered in horror. "But...how?" Kate wondered as she stood behind him near the monitors. "She remembered where they put it in." Owen answered gravely.

Emma watched as the ACU's enclosed on the creature. A cold sweat broke out in her palms from the anticipation, the dinosaur could be anywhere. She wanted to say it out loud but she could already hear her father preaching, "That's not a dinosaur, it's a monster.". She quickly gathered her thoughts as she started to bite her nails nervously, staring up at the screen. Suddenly she saw the dinosaur merge out of the foliage, completely camouflaged. She stared at the beast for a moment, she noticed that it was pale white, almost ghost looking with intense dark orange eyes, the teeth dangerously spaced out in different directions. It looked repulsive.

She watched in horror, even winced, as it massacred the whole unit. She began shaking in fright, this thing was massive, it was elusive and cunning. She couldn't get off the island. They were already doomed. Alan grabbed onto her forearm trying to calm her, he knew he should've never put her in this kind of danger but he still let her on this island. This was his fault. Alan turned his attention towards Owen who was yelling at Claire to shoot this monster down. "You have a whole arsenal at your dispense and it says you can use it if the situation turns deadly. Put a GEM134 on a chopper and smoke this thing!" Owen shouted towards Masrani and Claire, his fists balled up at his sides. "We can't just do that." Claire denied him, glaring at the raptor specialist as he shook in anger.

"Why not? Why not kill the killing machine before it kills us?" Alan wondered, red in the face. "We have billions of dollars invested in that animal, Dr. Grant." Masrani stated, looking at him as if he were beneath him. "You have thousands of people on this island who are worth more than that stupid lab creations life and yours combined. I'm sorry, Claire but I don't have time for your silly games. I'm not going to sit here and get murdered by the perfect killing machine. This whole attraction has a bad omen and I hope that when, not if, you shut it down that it never reopens and you two get put out of a job immediately." Alan huffed out before looking towards Emma with a disapproving face.

"You're new boss has my disapproval." He shouted out, then grabbed on to her forearm once again and dragged her towards the elevator with him even though she was protesting against it, glancing back to look at Kate, Owen, Masrani, and Claire. Owen glared up at Claire and Masrani as they stared up at the screen looking over the dead bodies of the fallen employees. "You have to do what I said." He stated sternly. "You're not in control here." Claire retorted, shaking her head at the man. "And you're not in control over that monster!" He shouted up at her, he could feel his face get red. "You will not let this park be a war zone." Claire spoke with an edge of hatred in her voice. She wasn't going to be challenged by some raptor specialist. "You've already made it one!" He replied, his face was definitely flushed now. "Mr. Grady! If you're not going to help you can leave!" Claire stomped down her foot and pointed to the elevator Alan and Emma were heading for. Owen balled up his fist, throwing all of Lowery's toy dinosaurs to the floor. Scattering them everywhere.

"I'm sorry, Claire, but if he's leaving I'm leaving." Kate stated not even paying attention to the slanders and threats that Claire was making towards her. Emma glanced over her shoulder and let out a sigh of relief as she saw Owen and Kate stalking away and towards their direction. The elevator doors slid open as Alan pressed the button, letting Emma and himself in. Owen and Kate followed closely behind. Kate leaned up against the elevator wall, phone in hand while Owen's eyes glued to the doors of the elevator doors as they ascended down to the main floor.

Emma was leaning against the back of the elevator, closely examining Owen's heated body. Rage emitted from his presence. She glanced towards Alan who was looking towards the wall, then raised herself off the wall and up towards the raptor specialist. Emma could feel Kate and her father's eyes on her. She glanced over towards Kate who held up a little message she had typed on her phone. Emma squinted her eyes as she read it, "Get it, girl." How immature. Emma rolled her eyes at the teenager.

Now was not the time for flirting. "Owen what're you about to do?" She asked hesitantly, looking almost frightened as he looked like he could snap at any moment. "I'm gonna go to the lab. Give them a piece of my mind." He growled, his fists balled up by his side tightly. Emma pursed her lips, she wanted to help but, she always wanted to get her father and Kate off the island.

As the doors opened to the lab on the main floor letting them out of the confined space. Owen turned back to the Grants as they followed him out, he placed his hands on his hips. "Well, I guess this is goodbye." His voice still sounded a little frustrated at the what had happened. He didn't want to say goodbye to them, he felt as if he could learn from Alan about the raptors and possibly continue to flirt with his daughter. He looked towards Emma with a smile as she a forced, small, smile towards him. She wanted to help, and go with him but, she didn't know how to tag along or invite herself.

"I don't know about goodbye with me, because I'm coming." Kate stated, puffing out her chest and walking straight towards Owen to get behind him but, Owen grabbed her by the shoulders. "Oh yeah, and what're you going to do to help, pipsqueak?" Owen questioned with a sarcastic demeanor. "Kick ass and take names." Kate replied with a cocky smile that lead Owen into a dark fit of laughter. "Not with that attitude, I think you should go with the Grants. Make sure they stay out of trouble...actually vice versa but, please do this for me." Owen said towards Kate who now crossed her arms in defeat. "Fine. I guess." She muttered out, stepping back towards Alan and Emma.

"How do you get to the ferry?" Alan questioned as he looked at the map he had pulled out of his back pocket. "Still need my help guiding you even though you've got a guide with you?" He teased, looking over at Emma who blushed embarrassedly. He had remembered who they were. Owen paced over to Alan and pointed towards the exit of the hallway, then continued to go into detail about where to go throughout the Main Street.

The whole time he talked to Alan, Emma was devising a scheme to help her stay and help with the incident. She could run off right now, but that would only prolong her father getting off the island for he would try to find her. She could walk him to the ferry, say she had to use the restroom, and then hop off right before they left, he wouldn't know she was gone. Or she could be safe and watch whatever happens on the news on the mainland with her father. Jobless and finishing grad school but, making her father feel sane that she hadn't put herself in danger. Kate gave her a questioning brow as Emma debated on what she was going to do.

Owen and Alan turned to Emma as she snapped out of her thoughts, she sighed. "Come on." Alan said as he reached for her arm. She unwillingly obeyed, her face showing remorse. She turned around once to glance at Owen as he smiled lightly and waved goodbye. "Later, Owen!" Kate shouted towards the raptor specialist. Emma turned back around to watch her father try to weave throughout the crowd that was observing the lab. She glanced back again to see Owen heading in the opposite direction from them.

She stopped abruptly watching him leave, it left a stinging pain of want in her chest. She had finally decided on what to do. Emma gave her father a reassuring squeeze on his elbow. "I love you, but I have to do this." She spoke softly before running out of the elevator to catch up with Owen she could hear her father protesting and calling for her. She called out for Owen to wait for her, he halted in his steps looking back towards the paleontologist as she tied her plaid shirt around her waist revealing that she wore a white tank top underneath.

Owen smiled and gestured for her to catch up with him. He hadn't been this relieved in a while, at least he had someone to help him out on this adventure he was about to embark on. An assistant. A cute assistant. "So what's the plan?" She asked him, panting slightly as she caught her breath from running to get him. "First we find Wu and find out exactly what she's made of. Then we go after her." Owen enlightened the Tyrannosaur specialist, she turned up to smirk at him. "How heroic." She teased, playfully pushing him.

She was surprised when someone had jumped up on her back. "So where are we going?" Kate asked as Owen groaned. "No where, you're going to the ferry." Owen sighed out. Emma was caught her off guard by a hand on her shoulder, as she turned turned her to face the owner of the hand, she rolled her eyes as she gazed at her father and his scared grey eyes. "Emma, come on what are you doing? We have to get off the island." Alan instructed gesturing to the exit of the hall with the map of the park. Emma gave him an apathetic look, before smiling lightly and placing a hand on his shoulder.

"I know you're scared, for yourself and me but, I need to help these people. I don't want to see anyone else get hurt by it." Emma confided to him, earning a hurt look by him. "I don't want to see you get hurt or worse." He protested, even though he knew it was impossible for her change her mind.

He knew when she had her mind set on something she wasn't going to let go easily, that's what got them on the island on the first place. "I'm coming with. You may need my help." He concluded taking his hat and adjusting it on top of his head, he earned a little smile from Owen who had stopped to wait for Emma. It would help to have another dinosaur specialist on the case, especially an experienced one. "Wait, if he's coming, I'm coming too. I know the layout of the park the best out of any one of us." Kate interjected. She just wanted to help. Owen rolled his eyes. "Fine. Just don't get killed." He groaned out before dragging all three of them towards the lab.

"The base gene is of a tyrannosaur. Maybe there's traits of her in it. Like the poor vision." Emma explained as they rounded the corner. Owen shook his head. "No this thing knew to look behind and under cars. Even when someone stood completely still. I'm afraid the only gene she got from Rexie was the sheer size." He explained as he picked up his pace as he saw a security guard for the lab. He lifted the guard and pressed him up against labs glass wall. The crowd dispersing at the violence.

"Let me in the lab, I need to talk to someone." Owen growled as the security guard started pushing back on him. "You couldn't've done that a better way?" Alan asked, placing a hand on his hip. "Seems like that's the best way." Kate chimed in. Emma snickered at Kate and her father's sassiness before walking over to Owen. "Owen that's not the way to ask someone for clearance." Emma scolded pushing him back behind her so she could smile cheekily at the guard. "Jesus." Alan said under his breath, crossing his arms as Owen joined him. Kate merely laughed to herself, "Here comes round two of failing."

"Hello, sorry about my friend he gets a little too excited some times. But, I've come here to talk to Dr. Wu, is it possible I could speak with him? I was just in here earlier." Emma asserted quirkily as the guard scanned over the three of them before crossing his arms.

"I'm sorry, miss, but Dr. Wu is in a meeting with Mr. Masrani at the time I can't let you in to see him." The guard responded agitated, brushing off his black suit coat. How the hell did Masrani get down here so fast? "Well is there anyone we can speak to about the new...'asset'?" She questioned, making a scrunched up face waiting for the rejection but praying that she'd somehow be able to get in. "I'm sorry, miss, but I can't do that or disclose any information about the new asset." He declined placing his arms behind his back.

Emma's shoulders slumped as she sighed, then she straightened up, placing one hand on her hip. "I'll make sure that Ms. Dearing and Mr. Masrani hears about this..." She scanned over his badge for his name. "Gerald." She huffed out glaring at him before walking away with a haste, Alan following closely behind her. Owen stared at the guard for a moment before acting like he was going to attack him then pulled back as a joke. The guard stood still the entire time, giving off an unamused face. "That's right, bitch." Owen riposted before turning and running towards Kate and the Grants.

"Well that didn't work, what do we do now?" Emma quizzed Owen as he caught up with them. "I'm gonna be completely honest, I'm not sure but, I'll think of something I promise." He simplified as they stepped into the main area of the building. "You were never that good at thinking were you, Owen?" Kate teased earning a push from him. Emma gazed up at the holographic allosaurus that was bellowing out towards the children.

"That's neat." She simpered going up to a control panel and pulling up a velociraptor. It sneered and growled at her acting as if it were going to to attack her. "Let's not play with that, shall we." Alan snipped as he shut it off the raptor and turned it into a triceratops which caught Kate off guard on her phone as it tried to charge her. She squealed and moved away, causing a few park patrons to laugh.

Owen smiled as Emma was intrigued by the raptor. "You get to play with those things?" Emma asked pointing back to the hologram machine even though she was talking about the raptor. "The raptors? I wouldn't call it playing but I teach them commands, study them and their pack's behavior. Like I said earlier." Owen clarified, leaning against a hologram machine, with a crooked smile curling up on his face as she walked over to the machine he was leaning on and tinkered with it, pulling up the raptors again.

"This is actual size? Actual sounds?" She asked stepping on the platform next to the raptor. It made a vicious noise before attacking her, leaping into the air and straight through her. "Everything is correct right on down to the attack." Owen verified before Alan stepped over to their machine. "I thought I said no raptors, Emmeline." Alan scolded, using Emma's full name.

She rolled her eyes as Owen giggled a little at her name. "Owen! Kate!" Emma turned to see Claire coming towards them, she looked petrified like she was about to burst into tears. Emma and Alan came around Owen, hoping there'd be news about the Indominous Rex. "Claire, you don't look so good." Kate noted as she placed her hands on Claire's shoulders in an effort to calm her down. "My nephews are in the valley. They're lost an-and not coming back. The Indominous it's n-near there. I-I need your help to get them back." She stammered trying to keep her tears in.

Owen grabbed her by the arms and pulled her to the side. "How old are they?" He questioned. "The one, Zach, he's about high school age. And the other, Gray, he's about I don't know elementary school-"

"You don't know the age of your nephews?" Owen scoffed then rolled his eyes. "Stop it." Kate hissed through her teeth at Owen, hitting him in the gut. "Alright let's go." He commanded to her, instructing he'd meet her in the car in a moment. He turned towards Emma and Alan, he grasped on to Emma's shoulders looking sympathetically into her blue eyes. "I want you to stay here with your father." He demanded, he saw the disapproval and protest on her face. "But I want to-"

"I know, and you will, but I'm just going to go find so kids. I'll be right back. And then we're gonna figure out what to do." He gestured her to follow him. "Come on." He ushered her by the arm towards the door. "This is mainly a retrieval mission, it's not like anything exciting is going to happen." He said trying to coax Emma out of her bad mood. "But what if something exciting does happen?" She questioned, halting in her tracks. "I will let you know. I just need both of you to be safe." He pleaded with her, earning a nod from Alan who was behind her.

"How will you let me know? How can I be safe throughout this mess?" She crossed her arms in irritation, she wanted to help him out. She couldn't help but feel completely useless with the situation. "Here." Owen lead them out to the truck where Claire was sitting in. He opened the door and opened a black box in the back. Owen handed Emma and Alan each a walkie-talkie, then handed Emma a small tranquilizing gun that he connected to a holster around her waist. Emma gave him a questioning, yet concerned look as he connected the gun to her waist.

"That's only if things get really tricky and out of hand." He informed her, pulling her plaid shirt around the gun trying to cover it. "I will radio you if anything happens. But for now we've got thousands of people coming in here for evacuation, I need you to distract them." He instructed hopping in the car. Emma looked down at the walkie talkie in her hands before gripping it tightly. She didn't know what to do, how did she distract them. "Distract them? How?" She called up to them.

Owen leaned out the car and shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know, do a little dance or something." He flirted with a wink. His eyes fluttered over to Alan who was glaring at him, basically throwing daggers at him with his gaze. Owen gulped. "But you're going to be working here now, you could start acting like an employee." He suggested. "I'll see you later." He stated, promisingly, before rolling up the window to the truck. "Don't worry, I'll talk you up to him." Kate ensured Emma with a wink as she hopped in the back, causing Owen to groan that she was coming. Owen started the engine, then turned to wave to Emma and Alan. Emma kept one of her arms crossed and waved once before turning around looking disappointed, forcing Owen to feel bad but, he didn't want to endanger her.

She'd never worked with living breathing dinosaurs before and he didn't believe she could handle it yet. Emma turned towards her father as Owen departed the visitor center, a broken expression on her face. "I know you wanted to help honey but, it's just for your safety I believe." Alan coaxed patting her on the arm. "Besides its not like you don't have a job. You've got to distract these people. That's a big deal, nobody wants to feel as though they're trapped for no reason, it's better to distract them from actually catching on that there's an actual carnivorous dinosaur wanting to eat them." He teased, earning a smile from Emma.

Emma ran into the visitor center, running past the security guard and into the employees only section, Alan trailing closely behind her. She narrowly darted into the women's locker room before stopping to realize it was completely empty. She heard the door creak open behind her, she mentally slapped herself as she knew her father had followed her. "Wow dad, it's a good thing there's no one else but me in the women's locker room." She sighed out sarcastically, listening to Grant chuckle to himself.

Emma glanced over to a table where they had some washed park uniforms. She quickly took them into a bathroom stall and placed them upon her. She walked out of the stall wearing a blue shirt, a tan vest, tan shorts with a black belt, the tranquilizer gun attached to it discretely. She still had worn her work boots with her regular outfit so she felt as if she would blend in well.

"Thank god, you wear those boots everywhere." Alan teased as she opened up his pack and shoved her regular clothes inside of it. They both walked out of the visitor center without any problems, it must've been a perk to the parks uniform. She placed her hands on her hips, staring at the hundreds of people that have gathered here already. "Let's get started then." She quipped. Emma ran inside a gift shop, paying for a large overpriced box of chalk.

She ran out into the center of pavilion and opened the box, grabbing a brown piece of chalk she began sketching an outline of a dinosaur. Children started to come up to her. "What're you making?" One of them asked her. "I'm making a T-Rex. Do you guys want to help me?" She gleamed up at the children who all nodded. "That's great! That's fantastic! Why don't you guys grab some chalk and begin drawing some of your favorite dino's in the picture?" She smiled up at them, offering them the open box of chalk.

They all took a piece of chalk and began drawing with her. Emma began filling in the area of the tyrannosaur's head with a shade of brown before she was joined with kids to help her. "Who's that?" A little blonde girl asked her pointing behind towards Alan."That? Oh that's my dad," Emma held up her hand around her mouth like she was going to tell a secret. "He's a paleontologist. He digs up dinosaur bones, so the scientists here can get the DNA to make more dinosaurs here. Right dad?" She leaned back to see her father with his arms still crossed.

"Absolutely." He pulled out a tyrannosaur tooth from his back pack. "This is a tyrannosaur tooth, would you like to hold it?" He asked them crouching down to their size. The little blonde girl took it in her hands rubbing the smoothness of it. "Pass it around but, make sure I get it back. That's 65 million years old and belongs in a museum." Alan instructed her, she nodded her head excitedly and passed it on to her friends. "Oooh say thank you to Dr. Grant." Emma patronized.

The kids thanked him in unison before running off with it, Emma smiling at them. "You're good with kids." Alan noted towards Emma who smiled at him. "Too bad I don't want them." She informed him. "You used to say that we were a dying breed, I kind of want it to be that way." Alan lightly chuckled. "I used to say that too. And then I had you and I've never been happier." He admitted. "Is that why I'm an only child?" She teased earning a playful shove by him.

The sun started beating down on them, it had been two hours since they had last heard from Owen, Alan had sacrificed his hat for Emma so she wouldn't get sunburnt. Hundreds of more people had drifted into the pavilion due to the evacuation, that must've meant that Indominous had began making its way more down south.

"You're a great artist, you know?" A man with a thick accent spoke to Emma. "Hello, my name is Barry I'm a raptor specialist along with Owen. He sent me here to check on you two." He informed. "Owen? Is he ok?" Alan wondered, helping Emma off the ground. "He should be fine, they had to travel into the jungle. The kids ran off in it. But he should be returning soon." Barry said before looking at the tyrannosaur drawing, he watched as the small blonde girl came back tugging at Emma's leg.

She handed Emma the tyrannosaur tooth and a sheet of paper causing Emma to gasp in excitement. "Is this a list of T-Rex facts?" Emma wondered, a big smile gleaming on her face as she read the poorly written list. "How'd you know it was my favorite dinosaur?" She asked causing the little girl to smile and point at Alan. "Always listen to the dinosaur expert on things about dinosaurs." She smiled goofily at the little girl.

"Here, why don't you go make up a dance with your friends about your favorite dinosaurs and then we'll perform it for your parents." She instructed the little girl, sending her off laughing. "You like kids?" Barry questioned, smiling. "It's my job. But I really don't want them." Emma sighed exasperating as she wiped her hands on a napkin. "Don't say that, or you'll end up with one." Barry laughed along with Emma as they both sat down on the concrete. She seemed to like him, he was funny but easy going.

"So how are they doing out there?" Emma asked hesitant at first. "I'm not sure. I haven't really gotten any answers outta them except for the fact that Claire shoved feces on her face and to be told to check on you and your father." Barry informed her with his arms crossed. "Claire with poop on her face? I'd like to see that." Emma hummed. "We all would. Especially since she let an asset run loose like she is. These people never learn..." Barry spat out in an angered tone. "Easy there, you're starting to sound like my father." Emma chided with a slight smirk.

She stood up slowly to stretch out a bit, playing with the kids he been a little rough on her. "Well as long you are doing well I will be on my way. Better get to the paddock before Vic gets to it." Barry said cordially. "Everything's good here." Alan informed him, coming up beside Emma. Barry nodded politely and walked towards the center. "You everyone keeps talking about this Vic guy, and every time they talk about him it's in a bad way. Do you think he's actually that bad?" Emma quizzed her father who slightly shook his head. "I actually told you this park was bad and you still came here. People have their own perspectives, Em."

Another half hour went by, Emma started performing her dance with the kids on top of a large ledge. "Everybody do the dinosaur." She quickly sang as she shook her butt, as if she had a tail. Alan watched amused at the sight of his daughter trying to calm down the crowd filled with children. Emma swore she heard something, her radio began crackling, she could barely make out Owen's voice. She jumped off the ledge, taking the walkie talkie out of her back pocket, and turning up the volume on the radio.

"Owen what?" She spoke into the microphone. "Get...side...now." He cracked through the radio. "What?" She repeated herself through the microphone. "Get everyone inside now!" Owen screeched into the microphone. Emma hooked the walkie-talkie onto her belt loop, running towards the children. "Alright kiddos it's time to get off the ledge and inside please." She sang to them, grabbing each by the under arms or the waist and placing them down.

She ran towards Alan, leaving the children in question. "Find the kids' parents, get them inside now." She instructed him. Without hesitation Alan sprinted towards the kids and asked them where their parents were and ushered them inside. Sirens started going off, a voice booming over the PA saying to evacuate inside any buildings.

Emma watched as a hoard of pterosaurs flew towards them, she watched the first one swooped down and picked up a man. "Oh my god." She said petrified, she barely ducked down as a pterosaur tried to grab her. Another pterosaur flew right into the steakhouse window causing it to shatter, and have smaller pterosaurs enter the building. Nowhere was safe.

She ran towards the ledge where she had danced with the kids, standing on top of it trying to see where Alan was. She scanned the crowd of running, terrified people, searching for his back pack. "Emma!" She heard him call to the left of her. She glanced over to where it had emitted from, seeing him near a bush. She went to scream for him but a large pteranodon caught her sight as it swooped down, feet aiming towards her. "Dad!" She screamed rolling under a ledge, narrowly dodging the large pterosaur.

Alan began running towards her, he narrowly dodged a a pterosaur trying to grab him as he skidded under the ledge. "It's ok." He kept reassuring her as she sobbed into his shoulder. "We should've never came." She repeatedly sobbed into his shoulder while listening to people screaming. Alan shook his head at his daughters words. "No we should've came." Alan spoke to her as he stroked her hair.

"You've got a great job, you've shown me that you know a lot about your field as much as I do. You entertained those kids, you made Kate feel important, and you helped Owen a lot. Emmeline, you are something special." He smiled into the top of her head, ceasing her sobbing. "You saved a lot of people's asses for a long time by distracting the people who had been sent here in an evacuation effort. That's more than what other people have done. I've always believed that you, especially you, can do anything if you put your mind to it." Emma smiled into her dads chest, hugging him tightly. She knew what she had to do.

She sucked up all her might and rolled out from under the ledge, pulling out her tiny tranquilizing gun. A pteranodon had began to pick up a small triceratops from the petting zoo, Emma quickly loaded the gun and shot two darts in it before it fell to the ground. She looked towards a small dimorphodon trying to chomp at a little girl's head, it took only one dart to shoot that one down.

A large pteranodon had picked up a woman by her shoulders and had started carrying her off, Emma shot two darts at it but missed, she began running after it. Shooting at it once more before it dropped the woman over the edge into the water of the mosasaur tank. Emma shot one more dart at it, missing it but hitting a dimorphodon that was near its side. She watched as the pteranodon picked up the woman, dropping her in the water several more times before the large mosasaur emerged, clasping its large jaws down on the pterosaur and the woman. "Zara!" She heard Kate's voice shout from a distance.

She turned around to see if the three that had left her and her father were there to help but she had become too distracted that it took her a moment to see a large pteranodon swoop down towards her. She noticed a few moment before it had fully attacked her. She tried to shoot at it but, no darts came out, it was completely empty. "Shit." She cursed to herself. She braced herself to be lifted into the air but she heard a gun shot and watched as the pterosaur fall to the ground. "Owen!" She screeched out as she saw him, Kate, and a group of ACU's start shooting the animals. "Emma get inside!" He shouted shooting down another pterosaur.

She watched as a dimorphodon came down and started attacking him. Kate was too distracted by other pteranodon trying to scoop up people that she hadn't even noticed him. "Owen!" Emma screamed, running over to him. The dimorphodon snapping its jaws inches away from his face. Emma was racing towards him now at am alarming pace with no idea what to do as the pterosaur continued to snap at his face. That's when she let her instincts take charge as she closed her eyes. She jumped, tackling the dinosaur to the ground making it squeal and attack her instead, jaws snapping at her face. It was small but strong, it's finger like talons creating cut marks up and down her arms as she forced it back.

Owen looked up to see Emma struggling with the pterosaur, this is the exact situation he didn't want her in. He quickly took his tranquilizing gun in his hands and shot the pterosaur several times in the back. The pterosaur went limp in her arms, she sighed heavily in relief as she tossed the dinosaur aside.

Owen walked over towards Emma, who was still sprawled out on her back, slightly limping. "You're nuts, you know that?" He proclaimed, grabbing her hand and lifting her up off the ground, carefully trying to avoid the slash marks the pterosaur created on her arm. "I-I know it was stupid but-but, I couldn't let another dinosaur kill someone, especially you." Emma stuttered, her adrenaline still bursting through her veins from the encounter with the small pterosaur. He smiled at her for a moment, looking at her scraped up face and messy blonde hair. Her skin and clothes now dirty from the tussle.

"Who's got the guts to tackle a dinosaur?" He teased forcing her to smile in relief. She couldn't even find the words to reply before he pulled her close and lightly kissed her, getting caught up in the moment. He pulled away, smirking at her surprised expression. "I ship it." Kate yelled over her shoulder towards them. Owen rolled his eyes. "Nice hat, dork." He joked as she held on to the top of it. "Thanks but, it's not mine, it's my dad's." She responded pointing over to the man that was sprinting towards them.

"There they are!" Claire's voice surprised Emma from behind. She turned and watched Claire run between them towards two boys who sat by a fallen pteranodon. "Oh great, where's the thank you I get for shooting that pteranodon down?" Kate asked sarcastically holding up her arms for a moment before returning to shoot some pterosaurs down. "You want to kiss Claire?" Alan teased. "No, I want a raise and a whole year of paid vacation." Kate replied, still effortlessly taking down pterosaurs.

Claire appeared to be smothering her nephews. "Who's that?" The youngest one asked pointing towards Owen in amazement. Claire rolled her eyes towards the man who was holding a tranquilizer gun upright, a finger in his belt loop looking towards them, then to Kate who had just cursed at the tranq gun for running out of darts, then her gaze fixated upon the two Grant's battered up after the tussle with pterosaurs. "He's a friend and so are they." She huffed out ruffling their hair. "I bet she's good with kids too." Emma whispered towards Alan in a condescending tone.

Owen instructed them to run for the white park vehicle that was parked within the confines of an employees only section. Claire irritatedly answered her phone and began talking to whoever it was rapidly. Emma leaned over towards Owen, taking off her dads hat and running it along her fingers. "So what was that about it?" She questioned him, perking her eyebrow up curiously yet flirtatiously.

Owen looked over at her and smiled coyly. "Wouldn't you like to know." He flirted wrapping his arm around her waist a drawing her near to kiss the top of her head. Alan cleared his throat from behind them, causing Owen to release Emma and wave his hands up in defeated fashion. "Hands to yourself." Alan scolded the raptor specialist who smiled cockily. 'Park's most notorious flirt.' Rang through Emma's mind again.

"What do you mean they're going to use the raptors?!" Claire shouted into the phone, drawing Owen's attention. "Son of a bitch." He growled, walking rapidly faster than the rest of the group, running towards the truck with haste. "You shouldn't say bitch." The younger boy spoke with disgust in his tone, causing Emma to smile. "You just got told." Kate whispered to Owen in a teasing manor, earning a hush from him.

"C'mon, get in." Owen instructed the group as he climbed in the drivers seat. Emma climbed in the back with Kate and her father, who gave her a half way upset yet half way excited look at the recent encounter with Owen. Emma sighed heavily, "Step off." She leaned her head against the back window. She hated when her parents instigated on her relationships, it was always annoying. "Emma, what's wrong? You don't like us talking about your crush on Owen?" Kate teased again sticking her bottom lip out in a pouting notion. "Stoooop." Emma groaned.

"We feel so much safer, can we stay with you?" The youngest boy asked as the situated themselves in the car. "I'm never taking you guys, out of my sight." Claire panted out as she buckled her seat belt. "No, no, not you them." They both pointed towards the Grant's, Kate, and Owen, forcing Claire to roll her eyes once again. "Yeah definitely them." The older boy piped up.

Emma lightly chuckled to herself as she looked at the curly haired boy, he turned around to look at them in the back. "My name's Gray, this is my brother Zach. Who're you?" He asked, as Emma smiled towards him. "I'm Dr. Emma Grant." Emma exclaimed waving a little bit towards Gray. "And I'm her father, Dr. Alan Grant." Alan spoke up, his voice sounding hearty with age. "THE Dr. Alan Grant? I love your books! I've read them all!" Gray yipped excitedly as he rattled off questions towards Alan, causing the older paleontologist to smile widely.

"My name is Legolas because I have great aim." Kate said in a matter-of-factly voice, pointing towards her chest. "I liked it better when you were attached to your phone, Kate." Emma stated while looking out the window. "You should call me butter because I was on a roll back there." Kate harassed Emma even more making Emma sigh in frustration. "The puns. The puns are the worst."

"And who're you?" Zach asked Owen, as Gray flipped around to sit in his seat right and buckled himself in. Owen paused staring at the gated door, which seemed to move in a rhythmic pattern, he narrowed his eyes towards it figuring out what was happening. "I'm the guy who's going to get you to safety." He quipped flipping the car from park to reverse. "He's the park's playboy." Kate bantered earning a hit on her shoulder from Alan. "They're kids." He hissed out. "Owen." Emma mouthed towards the boys who nodded in acknowledgment.

The door busted down letting dozens of people and some pterosaurs get through to the employees only section of the park. "Get us out of here." Claire commanded Owen who began speeding backwards into a crevice where no one could enter. "Way ahead of you." Owen answered through gritted teeth. Emma watched as people littered the road, running from the what was left of the pterosaurs. After waiting for about five minutes, Owen sped in through the visitors pavilion which was completely empty, speeding down the narrow strip of walkway then taking an off road through the jungle terrain.

"It's almost sunset, how will we find Indominous?" Alan questioned looking towards his watch which read 7:30 then looking out his window. "Well if Hoskins is in charge now, they're going to have the raptors scour for it." Claire justified. Owen let out a frustrated sigh as he hit the steering wheel, it was a sensitive subject. Claire ran her fingers through Owen's hair to try to calm him down staring up at him with worried eyes.

This little act of PDA made Emma writhe internally with jealousy, she glared at Claire and began to think of Claire and Owen's past date. It hadn't lasted long for a reason, she tried to reason with herself. She still couldn't shake off the fact that they could've been romantically inclined, she was just too uptight.

"So what's up with this Vic guy?" Emma asked, finding her voice. "Only the fattest idiot in the park." Kate answered. "He works for InGen and thinks he runs the park now." Claire also chimed in. "And he thinks he's going to make a dinosaur army by letting raptors loose on the island even though he hasn't trained any of them." Owen piped up in annoyed tone. Emma made a deflated "oh" sound before leaning back into her seat. So that's why no one liked him.

They reached the velociraptor paddock by eight oh clock at night, Alan had rested his head back trying to gain some sleep before the truck halted. Emma noticed a plump man walking towards the truck, then she observed how stiff and enraged Owen appeared as he jumped out of the car. He was going to mess Vic's world up.

Claire quickly followed him, standing behind him for protection. "Well if it isn't the mama raptor himself." Vic joked, laughing heartily. Owen paced the distance between them rather quickly, then threw his arm back before letting it spring forward and connect with the man's face. Zach and Gray made a wincing sound but cheered as he socked him.

"Dude, your boyfriend's a badass." Zach commented towards Emma who held her head in her hands embarrassed. "He's not my boyfriend." She whined before glancing up at Owen again. "Keep telling yourself that." Kate whispered to herself before becoming glued to her phone again. Emma gripped her father's hand causing him to glance over at her. "Stay here. I'll be right back." She instructed, Alan laughed a little. "You don't have to tell me twice." He said leaning his head against the window.

Emma stepped out of the car, running towards Owen to try to calm him down. "Don't touch my animals." Owen threatened as Emma came up from behind. "You wanted this to happen, Hoskins, you son of a bitch." Claire spat out towards the plump man. Emma touched the side of Owen, trying to reassure him that he was going to be alright but he pushed her back not wanting to have her in on this. Emma felt a pang of being unwanted, she tried to hide it by biting the inside of her cheek. Kate's words had finally torn into her about Owen being nothing but, the park's biggest flirt.

"We know they can follow commands, I don't see what the problem is." Vic stated, motioning towards the raptors. Owen rolled his eyes toward him. "They're still wild animals," Owen pointed a finger towards the plucky man. "We still don't know whether or not they'll follow orders or attack us at a moments notice. They're not machines, Hoskins." Vic laughed unsettling, making Emma frown towards him. "You think I don't know they're not machines? Trust me I do. But I see the potential of a possible killing machine." Vic raved. "Think of it, tomorrow thousands of people will be getting press on this and what do you want to see on the papers? Your animals saving the day or dozen slaughtered in park mess?" Owen groaned, looking towards the ground internally debating on the situation before he came up to glare at Vic. "We do this my way or you're not getting anywhere near those animals." Owen raged towards the man that was still aiding his lip. "That's fine but, remember you're all under my control now." Hoskins addressed walking away in a sultry fashion towards the paddock.

Owen stormed on over towards the opposite side of the paddock, where all the screeching of the raptors came from. Emma glanced over to Claire worried. "Why don't we get your nephews in a safer vehicle." Emma suggested towards the red head who idly nodded in agreement. Emma strolled over to the truck, opening their doors.

"Come on we're gonna get you somewhere safe." She instructed the boys, who hopped out of the van. Gray stretched for a moment before looking towards his brother and nodding their heads. Within a second the two of the both bolted in the same direction where Owen sauntered off to. "Hey! No! Wait! Zach! Gray!" Emma shouted towards the running kids but, they didn't stop until they were at the entrance where Owen had disappeared to.

"They should be fine, Owen is with them." Claire assured Emma who looked disappointed that they didn't listen to her. "You're not even worried?" She questioned the park manager, who in turn shook her head. "Of course I'm worried but, they're in good hands since you, Kate, and Owen are around." Claire stated before heading back to the truck. "Dr. Grant, Kate would you like to be relocated in a safer vehicle?" Claire spoke to the older man who had ventured outside of the car after hearing Emma scream.

"Take me please." Kate answered, not looking up for her phone. "No, no. That's alright, it isn't necessary at this point." He brushed off, walking towards his daughter. "Are you alright?" He asked her, in a caring manor. "I'm fine, they just didn't listen to me." Emma huffed out before walking towards the opening of the paddock. "It seems like something else is troubling you." Alan noted as he followed her towards the entrance.

"Nope." She shortly spat out. Alan laughs lightly, "I know you. Call it intuition but I think you're have conflicting feelings towards that raptor guy." Emma stopped, sighing at her father before giving him an almost bored glare then continued walking towards the entrance. "Fine I won't talk about it." Alan backed off falling a couple steps behind her as the neared the distance for the paddock. A high pitched squeal of a raptor came from inside the paddock, causing Alan to stop dead in his tracks.

Emma looked back to see the sheer terror in her fathers eyes as he gazed towards the paddock. She wrapped her arm around his, pulling him close to her as she continued to walk towards the paddock. "You're ok," She coaxed soothingly to him. "I'm right here." Alan glanced down at her before returning his gaze towards the paddock. "And that's why I'm worried." Alan answered truthfully, making Emma smile a little over how protective he was.

She rounded the corner of the opening of the paddock to see Zach and Gray standing on the ledge of it, looking towards the two caged raptors which squealed as they saw Emma and Alan approach. Alan halted in his tracks not wanting to move forward. Emma released him to go up to the cage next to Zach and Gray. "How long have you been staring at them?" She questioned watching the light green raptor growl as the Hoskins guy danced in front of it.

"For about five minutes." Zach answered, sticking his head on the bars of the paddock. "They are pretty." Emma chided. She could understand why the boys wanted to see them so bad. "Hey Owen!" Gray shouted towards the raptor specialist that was tinkering with some sort of cloth, Owen turned to face the crew that had gathered outside of the paddock. "What're they?" Gray asked pointing towards the raptors. "Oh well, they're velociraptors." He answered with a smile. "Are they dangerous?" Gray asked.

"Absolutely. They're still wild animals."

"What're their names?"

"Well this one's Charlie," He pointed to a light green one. "Delta." He pointed to a dark green raptor. "Echo." He point to the light grey raptor. "And that's Blue, she's the beta." He informed, wiping his hands on the cloth. "Who's the alpha?" Gray questioned. "You're looking at him, kid." Owen answered with a triumphant look on his face.

Emma laughed, in a scoffing manner before stepping towards the paddock. "You want to touch it?" Owen asked her, perking up both brows in challenge. Emma looked at the raptors, she had remembered hearing stories about these man killers and yet Owen was not afraid. Granted she did seem a little uneasy about it but, when she looked back at Owen's challenging eyes she couldn't resist. "Why not." Emma accepted, walking towards the entrance of the paddock. "Emma!" Alan exclaimed before charging over to her, but she already entered the paddock. He closely trailed behind her in the raptor pen, making sure not to make any jerky motions. Owen guided her towards the raptor he called Blue, grabbing her by the hand. Blue grunted, startling Emma and Alan, Emma quickly smiled afterwards as Owen grab the top of her hand in his and placed her whole hand on the side of the animals head.

He let go as she began to stoke it along her neck, the raptor shut its eyes seeming to enjoy the soothing motion. "Magnificent." Emma breathed out before smiling with teary eyes, her father had been wrong about these creatures. Or maybe he had been right. If these protective bars weren't keeping it back from her she was sure it would've had her as a snack.

Alan watched from a few feet back, petrified and glued to where he was standing. He could remember the same exact eerie sounds they cackled, the rotten flesh smell that emitted from their breath, it was almost as if it were yesterday that he had encountered them up close and personal. He remembered how they tore apart the flesh of the bull, not stopping for a moment to think of what they were doing, just tearing into the red flesh and devouring it whole. And here his daughter was, touching one, petting it as if it were some kind of farm animal.

Owen peered back at the older man with question in his eyes, the man's face had gone completely pale. "Are you going to be ok, Dr. Grant?" He called out towards the seasoned paleontologist. Alan rubbed his hand over his cheek as a nervous reaction, before slightly nodding. "Perfect." He lied as he leaned back against the paddock railing, watching every movement of the grayish blue raptor his daughter was stroking.

Emma threw him a sympathetic look before she stopped petting Blue. She sauntered over to her father, lifting one of his arms around her shoulder she hoisted him out of the paddock. "C'mon pop pop. Let's get you out of here." She teased Alan earning a mournful grunt out of him. "Why did you come in if you were scared?" She questioned. "I didn't want to see you get hurt." He answered truthfully as she lead him to the large protected van. No matter how mad she wanted to be at her father for being so closed minded she couldn't help but feel protected in a situation like this with him. "Thank you, for your concern." She thanked her father, he smiled at her and told her he loved her. Emma smiled up at him before shutting him in the van with Claire, who instructed to get Zach and Gray to her.

She walked back towards the paddock, lightly tapping on the boys' shoulders. "Come on boys, fun time is over." She informed them, letting them groan as she lead them towards the armored vehicle. "So what's your job here?" Gray questioned Emma. "Well I was going to be a behavioral specialist on the tyrannosaur but, after today with the whole Indominous Rex thing, I think I'll be out of a job." Emma chuckled to herself. "You said you and your dad were doctors. What are doctors doing with dinosaurs?" Gray questioned again. "We're not doctors like you think we are. We're scientists. Paleontologists to be more specific. We dig up dinosaur-"  
"Bones! That's so cool! I totally forgot what a paleontologist was for a moment. I'm sorry." Gray shouted running his fingers through his hair. "What do you know about the new dinosaur?" Zach asked being more guarded and straight forwards than his brother. Emma shrugged her shoulders. "Nothing other than that it's a killing machine. No one will give up any information on her." Emma admitted rounding the car to where Claire stood on the phone. She noticed the boys and mouthed "Thank you" to Emma before hanging up the phone. "I'm going to go check on Owen." Emma chided as Claire hustled the boys in the back of the truck where Kate had been placed. Emma sauntered back on over to the paddock, taking her hair out of the messy pony tail she had up. She wanted to help Owen find the Indominous Rex, if she was a valuable member to the Jurassic World team she couldn't see why she wouldn't be able to help out. She approached the outside of the paddock where Owen was discussing a few things with some men, until he caught sight of her and dismissed them.

"Hey dino hunter." Owen smirked towards Emma who in turn rolled her eyes. "Hey raptor mama." She teased back, placing her hand on her hip and earning a smile from Owen. "What brings you to the pen?" Owen wondered as he perched himself up on a make shift table. "I just wanted to check up on you." Emma flirted, biting her bottom lip in the process.

Owen made a funny face before catching onto to her game. "Is that so? Well, then I'm glad you came because I'm having problems with something." He amused her, he wanted her to admit that she wanted to get into harms way. "Oh yeah? What's that?" She moved in closer to him, playing with her hair on one side of her shoulder. "I can't see," Owen tilted his face towards Emma, leaning in. As Emma's lips parted to kiss Owen he grabbed her by the cheeks and pulled her back. "I can't see where you're going with this." He perked an eyebrow up in confusion at her flirting tactics.

Emma huffed out an exasperated sigh. "What do you want?" He asked releasing her cheeks. "I don't know what you're talking about." Emma flirted, acting up again. Owen rolled his eyes, smirking as he got off the table, closing in the distance between them once again. "I know you want to help, so I'm tempted to ask you to go with us to find Imdominous." Owen admitted placing two of his hands on her shoulders.

"But I also don't want you to go because I know your father would kill me if you got hurt." Emma sarcastically laughed then frowned up at him knowing that her act wasn't working any longer. "Why? Is that the only reason why you don't want me to go? Or am I just not good enough to go with?" She rapidly asked. "Back at the visitors center you said that we were going to go after Indominous, not just you."

Owen shook his head in denial before admitting, "I also would rather see you alive and well than hurt." He smiled meekly as she smile up towards him with a certain look in her eyes. "I'm still going." She whispered to him, causing him to roll his eyes. "Why can't you stay here and be safe, so your father and I don't have to worry?" He questioned, a hint of frustration in his voice.

"Because I want to prove that I'm capable of handling myself to my father!" Emma shouted, puffing up her chest. "And to land this job." She softly admitted after. "Prove yourself? You don't have to prove yourself worthy to get into Jurassic World, Hun. They let teenagers in, they don't even drug test. Heck, Kate has a job here." Owen countered back. "But I need this job." Emma muttered. "No you don't. You probably have a perfect life back on the mainland, with a perfect house, a perfect boyfriend, a perfect job." Owen spouted off receiving several head shakes from Emma.

"My life is controlled by my father. I can't stand living under his control, so I thought maybe if I got a job here I'd be able to get away from him." Emma answered truthfully. "He cares for you. I don't understand why you don't see that." Owen huffed out, getting frustrated as he watched Emma shake her head. "Fine. Whatever. Everyone's got problems but I don't understand why you're here, Princess. Because if it's to con me into letting you go on this suicide mission it's not gonna work because I don't want to see you end up dead." Owen argued, stomping his foot down to empathize how angry he was at her.

Emma backed up a bit, not liking the way he was talking to her. "Ok, I'll stay." She gave up, easily. Owen squinted his eyes at her, his mind processing that it was a trap, and then realized that Emma was extremely upset by his condescending tone as she started to walk away. "Wait, Emma!" He bellowed towards her, but she didn't glance back at him. He hung his head, knowing that he had caused her to be this upset with him.

Who does Owen think he is? Telling her what she can and can't see or think. She knew her father never wanted kids, she knew she was the mistake. She was never able to prove that she was enough to make him proud, not even graduating college with all A's made him proud, it just racked up something that he was better than her at. And for her not to go? What was that about?

She had the heavy feeling that it was a sexist trait for a guy to not let the woman go and save the day, a trait that unfortunately Owen had. Emma swung opened the door to armored truck, looking up towards her father. "Scoot." She commanded as she stood on the foot of the truck. Alan moved towards the middle of the seat, next to Claire who was holding a monitor of the raptors, so she could see what they saw. Emma fastened herself in, slamming the door shut.

She heard a sliding of a door open, she cocked her head backwards to see Kate, Zach and, Gray peering out of a small window towards their aunts monitor. Zach waved a little in her direction, Emma sighed and looked forward not questioning them. A slight tapping on her window caused her to jump, she rolled it down to look at Owen, he stared at her with apologetic eyes, holding the chunk of Indominous flesh with the tracking device lodged inside it. "Whatever you do, don't get out of the truck." He called to all of them.

"We didn't plan on it." Claire called back causing him to laugh a little before glancing back at the upset Emma who rolled her eyes at him then sat back and looked forward. Owen slapped his arms to his sides before sighing in irritation at Emma before wondering towards the raptors pens.

Owen knew that he had messed up and he understood that some of the things he said might've gone too far to question. He couldn't question her home life because he didn't know her too well. But he wanted to. He knew he wanted to get to know the courageous girl very well. He couldn't think of anything that she liked other than the tyrannosaurus. Maybe if he survived he could take her in its paddock? He glanced back once at the truck to see Emma roll her eyes at him.

Alan looked over at Emma with question. "What's going on with you two?" He wondered with a teasing smile. Emma didn't answer his question, she just kept looking forward towards the raptor pen. "Trouble in paradise?" He teased lightheartedly after a few moments of silence. "Ugh dad!" Emma whined causing Alan to laugh. "Awh! Oh my gosh it's your first fight!" Kate teased in a condescending tone, reaching through the little window and pinching Emma's cheek. "Stop it!" Emma scolded Kate, slapping her hand away, she quickly moved the hat down her face so she couldn't see anyone.

It didn't last for long. Emma removed the hat from her face, to watch Owen take the piece of flesh and hold it up to every pen letting the raptors take in the scent, clicking down on a clicker when they had smelt it. "He clicker trained his raptors?" Emma scoffed, then looked towards Alan who shrugged. "I didn't know a deadly animal could be clicker trained." He admitted. She didn't want to admit it but, she found this quirk rather cute of Owen's teaching.

No matter how angry, she felt towards Owen she found that he was still rather attractive. She examined his muscular build from a far, biting down on her thumb thinking that he had kissed her. Butterflies had been sent all over her stomach, she ached to brush her hands across the scruff on his face.

She gazed as he paced over to a motorcycle, revving the engine of it. How much manly could he get? Emma smiled to herself as she thought of him taking her on a cruise on the motorcycle. But this wasn't the time or place to fantasize about him. Owen signaled for a man to press a button, releasing the raptors. In a matter of seconds the raptors were released, Owen, Barry, and others following closely behind the pack.

Claire shoved the monitor in Alan's hands so that it would be in the middle so Emma could watch it without her straining to see it. Claire quickly shut the little window where the boys and Kate were peering out of. "You know what, no, you can't watch it." Claire instructed them. "Wait no I'm part of the team too!" Kate interjected, opening the window again. "Not while you're back there. You're babysitting." Claire argued, shutting the window again, a earning muffled whine of "You guys suck." from Kate.

They watched as the raptors swiftly wove through the jungle terrain, jumping over fallen trees, dodging rocks. Emma had never seen an animal run so fast in the open, she supposed it was because they had been locked up in a paddock their whole life and who knows how long that could've been. She knew that Owen took good care of them even though Vic was ranting and raving through the monitor about how they were extreme killing machines, causing her and Alan to roll their eyes.

They were confused to see the raptors stop in front of a tree line, chirping and snorting waiting for something. "Do you think they found her?" Alan asked Claire. "Must've, InGen is getting into position." Claire motioned towards a log where Owen and Barry had moved from their vehicles and perched themselves behind with large guns pointing at the tree line.

They panned back towards the tree, which had begun moving, the Indominous slowly appearing out from it. Surprisingly it didn't attack the creatures, instead it chattered its teeth towards them, gaining a response from the beta raptor, Blue. This continued for several moments before it caught the eye of Alan. "Raptor." He softly recognized. "This thing is part raptor?" He asked louder, a bit outraged towards Claire. She took the monitor in her hands looking at the footage herself, watching the two dinosaurs communicate. "I swear I-I didn't know, Wu wouldn't tell me anything but, it was part T-Rex." Claire stammered, her eyes watering in fear.

Emma reached across Alan, grabbing the monitor out of her hands. She started searching for a button, that would allow her to talk to the team. "How do I communicate?" She asked Claire who gently shook her head. "You can't." She answered. Emma looked down at the monitor as the raptors turned and took Owen in their sights before hissing at him. "Light it up!" She heard Vic scream through the monitor. In a flash the dinosaurs were being shot at, a large blast overtook the screen as the bazooka aimed towards the raptors.

"On your six!" She heard Owen scream. "Raptors have a new alpha." Emma handed the monitor back Alan. The raptors started attacking people, causing Alan and Emma to look away disgusted. Emma cautiously peered back at the monitor, watching as the raptor Delta leapt up on a man, clawing at his throat then to his belly causing his internal organs to fall out before feasting on it. The camera of Delta looked up from the man she was feasting on and fixated on Owen once again. The raptor chirpped cocking it's head to the side, gazing at Owen. Owen's face turned numb before a white light showed up and the camera went dark.

Emma looked to the one above it, she recognized the raptor to be Blue by the name in the corner. The raptor had just barely missed someone before swiveling her head around to see Barry standing cautiously behind her. Barry held up his hands in defeat as Blue hissed irritatedly at him. Barry bolted towards a log, ducking down into it as Blue leapt on top of it clawing her way in. Emma noticed that the raptor raised its head over to the left as a motorcycle could be heard revving, eying Owen before he whistled at her and rode off causing her to follow him.

Claire quickly turned the monitor off, forcing them to sit in absolute silence as they took in what they had just seen. "Is everything ok?" Gray asked, his question muffled behind them in the back. "Fine." Claire lied to him trying to coax him. Zach opened the little window, glaring at his aunt. "Don't lie to him!" He defended his brother. "He's scared, it's ok to lie to people when they're scared!" Claire screamed back at the teenager. "Okay, but, are we going to die!" Kate shouted from the middle of the two. "No, we are not going to die." Alan answered.

A loud smack came from the window startling them, and then scaring them even more as the watched blood drip down the window of the handprint. "Get out of here! Go!" The man from Ingen ordered Claire. "They're coming!" He ran off towards the paddock. "Actually, maybe." Emma answered Kate in a panicked before shutting the window. Claire fumbled with the keys, pushing them into the ignition trying to start it. The engine made a clunking sound before turning off. "No, no, no, no!" Claire hissed, turning it on and off several times before it finally purred away, letting Claire high tail reverse the truck and swerve towards the road.

Emma looked out to the side mirror and watched the man get attacked by a raptor, then her eyes trailed to another that started pursuing the truck. "Must go faster." Emma squeaked out, looking towards Claire. "I can't go any faster than fifty right now." Claire stammered, just as a second raptor came through her window snapping its jaws on Alan's lap.

It thrusted its head up smacking Alan in the face and knocking him unconscious before falling out the window. This threw Emma into a world of hysteria. "Dad? DAD?!" She shouted, lifting his head up revealing a large gash along his forehead. "Dammit!" She cursed to herself ripping off part of her vest to place on top of the heavily bleeding wound, silently letting tears roll down her face.

She numbly placed two fingers to his neck, checking for a pulse, she didn't know if his head trauma was worse than what she realized or not and feared for the worst. She eventually found a faint but pounding heart beat, in which she laughed hysterically to herself. "I'm glad your having a good time!" Claire shouted towards Emma as she ran a raptor off the road.

Emma leaned back in her seat, trying to relax and calm herself before snapping on Claire. She took the hat off of her head and placed it back on her father's, she smiled as she saw it returned to its rightful place. "Did you guys see that?" Zach shouted triumphantly up towards them. "I can't wait to tell mom." Gray yipped. "Your mom? I can't wait to tell the news!" Kate cheered causing Claire to frown. "Please do not tell your mother or the news about anything. And I mean anything." Claire pleaded before getting distracted.

The revving of a motorcycle approaching drove Emma's attention towards Claire, she noticed Owen talking to Claire as she peered outside of the window. "Was it just platonic!" Emma's jealousy had gotten the best of her as she shouted out the window towards Owen. "Excuse me?!" She could hear Owen roar from outside.

Emma lazily shut her eyes, trying not to get jealous, it was just a caught up in the moment kiss. But he had worried about her. Alan groaned halfway toward the visitor center. Emma carefully drew her hands up to his injury. "Careful." She coaxed as he woke up. "Raptor." He mumbled out before touching his head and wincing. "Dammit, I just said careful." Emma scolded removing his hand away from the injury. "We're gonna get off this island." Emma whispered to her dad who groaned softly. Claire skittered the truck to a stop in the visitors center, quickly shoving it into park.

Emma shoved her way out of the door, quickly grasping onto her father to steady him. Alan groaned at the cheesy music playing loudly, he touched his forehead trying to relieve the pressure building up on the wound. "I can't believe you guys missed out on that action." Kate stated towards Emma and Alan, a large gash dripped with blood across her cheek. "Jeez what happened?" Emma questioned. Owen approached Emma from behind, placing his hand on the lower part of her back making her jump to his touch. "No time to talk. Go." He called out, leading them towards the visitors center.

Owen turned around, gun in hand to keep on eye out for any approaching raptors or the ruthless Indominous Rex. They gathered inside where the lab had been covered with people of all ages trying to get a glimpse at the dinosaur eggs, now desolate and eerie. The sound of shattered glass caught the attention of everyone, the kids becoming panicked. "They cleared up the lab hours ago." Claire stated towards Owen, who in turn nodded towards her taking the lead of heading towards the open door, gun ready in hand.

Emma closely followed him, hearing her father protest once but then becoming quiet as he realized it was useless. Emma scanned the room, examining the small reptiles in tanks spread throughout the room. She smiled as she saw a small bearded dragon crawl to the side of the glass towards her. She used to have one of her own, it's name was Reggie, Alan found it appropriate that since she like dinosaurs to have a reptilian pet for a six year old. Other kids thought she was weird for having one instead of a dog.

A loud sound of gas startled her, bringing her attention to the men wearing black uniforms packing up dinosaur DNA in large dry ice containers. "What're you doing?" Owen piped up as he angrily paced over to the men, who blatantly ignored him as they walked by. "They're part of InGen." Hoskins spoke up, coming from behind a closed glass door.

"It's part of a deal Wu made up with us, when you guys shut down the research must be done somehow." He explained, placing his hands on his hips. Gray looked at the computer screen of the Indominous Rex. "That's not a dinosaur." He said with a disgruntled tone. "No, kid, it's not. But you make an army of these a fraction of the size and you have your new armed forces." Vic boasted with delight. "Armed forces?" Alan quizzed with plucky man. "You see, these raptors can be trained. Five certain commands they can be transformed into an army. Can you imagine what we could do with this baby?" Vic boasted. "I can imagine a lot of death and repercussions." Alan stated.

"The deal InGen had with Jurassic World is that they get the dino DNA and we get our army." Vic motioned towards all the embryos. "What happens if your army fails? When they turn on you?" Alan wondered. "When?" Vic scoffed out. "Yes, when because I know for damn sure they won't listen to anyone even when trained. They're wild animals." Alan argued. "Then we get rid of the rogues!" Vic shouted throwing his hands in the air. "Haven't you seen the news? Animals attack their trainers all the time in captivity. Shamoo for example." Alan listed off. "Shamoo wasn't as smart as these animals though." Vic retorted with a smug smile.

Alan opened his mouth to protest but he was cut off by a loud screech came from the door scaring them. Owen held out his arms around them as the raptor barged in and prowled towards Hoskins. "Hey there," He chided nervously at the animal. "I'm on your side." He held up a shaking hand to try to resemble Owen. Owen pushed on Emma's shoulder then glanced to her with worried eyes. "Run." He whispered. Emma took small, non-noticeable steps towards the door, grabbing Alan as she crouched down exiting the doorway before bursting down the hallway with the others following.

She heard the ghastly screams of Vic being torn apart by the raptor, an urge to vomit at the squishy sounds of his innards threatened to make an appearance. "I don't think it was on his side!" Kate yelled earning a collective groan from the group. "No this way!" Emma shouted at the boys who were headed towards the door. They began running towards the inside of the building, hoping it would give them shelter from the dangerous animals. Until the raptor crashed through the labs glass wall blocking them towards the building. "Just kidding! Other way!" Emma shouted once more running out towards the Main Street of the park.

Emma's heart leapt about four feet as she came out of the visitors center only to be confronted by another raptor. "This isn't how I wanted to die guys." Kate chimed in. "Kate, for one moment can you take this seriously!" Emma whispered towards the teenaged girl who shrugged her shoulders in apology. Owen ran ahead, securing the group behind his arms like back in the laboratory, he frowned bitterly at his once trained animals that had betrayed him.

"So that's how it's gonna be, huh?" He said towards the raptors. The one ahead of him, screeched before irritatedly scratching at the video camera still attached to her head. "Easy." He whispered, stepping towards Blue who chirped quizzical at him.

"Owen." Emma hissed under her breath, Alan grabbing onto her arm letting her know to stand back as Owen stepped towards the animal. He must've been crazy, he could be dino meat at anytime now. "That's it." Owen softly reassured the animal as he touched it's head, stroking it lightly before unclipping the video camera connected to its head, letting it smash onto the ground.

Owen didn't even have a moment to step back as the roar of the Indominous Rex echoed throughout the pavilion before revealing itself from around the corner. Emma's eyes widened as she looked at the large creature. It was definitely taller and less bulkier than the tyrannosaurus but nonetheless scarier, it's long arms swaying as it took large steps towards them, spikes angling at weird positions armored the top of its body. Teeth jagged in every direction on its large head.

Emma had never seen anything as terrifying as the beast that stood in front of her. She awed at how it seemed to chirp towards the raptors, communicating in some sort of way. Blue looked towards Owen in a soft meaning, tilting her head to the side ever so gentle before chirping irritatedly towards the Indominous. Blue screeched towards the two raptors that had flanked to the groups sides, both attacking the Indominous with futile attempts.

This created leeway for the group to escape to a nearby gift shop. Emma shoved in the backs of Kate, Zach, and Gray, carefully leading them towards the tiny shop without getting stepped on. Owen had peeled off towards the back to scan where the best possible place to kill Indominous was before leaping behind a large detailed amber specimen. Emma shouted towards Owen as he was loading his gun with ammo. Alan tackled her into the gift shop, forcing her to duck below the stand as the Indominous toppled over itself.

The Indominous roared as a raptor leeched into its ankle, clawing and drawing large amounts of blood. Indominous instinctively reached down towards the source of the pain, biting down on the raptor as it went limp and lifeless in its jaws, tossing it aside like a doll. Another raptor hopped on top of the Indominous' face, hanging on as it shook it's head back and forth trying to fling the raptor off. Gray began counting on his fingers as Emma curled up into her father's chest, hyperventilating.

"We need more teeth." Gray stated. Kate and Emma looked at each other then over to him in question. "We need more teeth!" He repeated with a smile on his face. Emma stood up, the wheels in her brain working until a connection clicked. They didn't have enough power to kill this thing so they needed reinforcements. "What paddock is she in?" She questioned Claire, who eyebrowed her in confusion. "I don't understand."

"What paddock is she in?"

Claire stood up, finally understanding what Gray and Emma were saying, she picked up the phone and dialed a number. "I need you to open up paddock nine!" She yelled into the phone. "Yes! Paddock nine!" She yelled once more before handing the phone to Emma. "Hello?" She questioned the other line confused as Claire turned around to a yellow emergency box.

"Hello? Yes this is Lowery, did Claire say open paddock nine?" Lowery's voice was dripping with disbelief. Claire opened the yellow box, gasping as she found red flares. "Yes? Yes she did." Emma answered into the phone as she watched Claire grab a single flare. "She must be crazy." Lowery said as Claire handed the flare off to Emma.

Emma didn't hang up the phone but placed it by her side. "What do you want me to do?!" She screamed at Claire who grabbed both sides of her cheeks. "Go straight down the employees only section! Third door on your left!" She ordered Emma, ushering out the door wasting no time. "Good luck!" Kate shouted towards Emma.

Alan tried to question what was going on but something knocked into the the shop causing it to shake. He scurried between the kids, wrapping his arms around them trying to reassure them everything was ok. Even though Alan had every right to worry as his daughter headed off into the battlefield.

Emma darted through the feet of the Indominous, ducking as its large tail tried to swipe at her. She stopped shortly as one of the raptors were flung in her direction, landing on its side but then quickly gathering itself up and flinging towards the monster. Emma bolted down the large roadway towards the paddocks, counting each of them as she went by. She came to an abrupt stop as she reached a paddock with the number nine in yellow painted on it. "Lowery! Unlock paddock nine!" She screamed into the phone, which surprisingly was still on. "It's unlocked!" Lowery shouted back. Emma tossed the phone down the lane, with no need for it anymore.

Emma mustered up her courage, slamming her hand on a large red button before ripping off the flares tip causing it to ignite. She stood there with the flare flickering in her hand, as she anxiously waited for the yellow door to open all the way. As it creaked open she instantly regretted her situation as she saw the ginormous animal.

The tyrannosaur swung it's head over to the door, it's large steps thunderingly loud. She bellowed at Emma before Emma turned and ran down the section. Emma ran as fast as she could, trying to concentrate on the pattern of her feet when she ran, pushing out the fact that the ground trembled underneath as the Rex pursued her.

She was at the opening, she saw the Indominous tear at the gift shop, Owen had ducked into. Alan pressed Kate, Zach, and Gray against the wall, forming a barrier with Claire and Owen to protect them. Emma threw the flare over towards the Indominous causing the Tyrannosaur to concentrate on the bigger carnivore. She ducked behind a broken statue, watching as the Tyrannosaur roared at the Indominous charging it with an open mouth.

The tyrannosaur took the Indominous's neck in its jaws wagging it back and forth in a poor attempt to confuse it. Indominous scratched the tyrannosaur's side leaving large gashes amongst its rib cage, causing the Rex to let go and bellow in agony. The Indominous seized the chance to grab the tyrannosaur by the neck and ramming her into the ground.

Emma looked over towards the gift shop in horror, her eyes couldn't take it anymore, as they let out tears of fear. "RUN!" She screamed at the top of her lungs towards them. Owen ushered them through the window of the gift shop as the Indominous drug the tyrannosaur's head through it. Alan was the first to sprint across, taking his daughter in his arms, relieved she was unharmed.

The Indominous growled as it put both of its hands on either side of the tyrannosaur's neck, the Rex roared once more before giving up to the challenger. The Indominous opened its mouth up to deliver the final blow but, something distracted her. The screech of a raptor caught everyone's attention, Owen smiled as Blue came in to view leaping atop of Indominous's head.

"Move, move, move!" Alan urged everyone to move towards the steakhouse that connected with a gift shop, to try to gain shelter from the fight. He pushed Emma on her back, making sure that she would go in ahead of him. The steakhouse was silent up until they dashed through, filling the room with pants and thumping footprints. Blue was sent through the window of Winston's crashing into Alan but getting up and shaking her head before darting out to challenge the Indominous. Emma grabbed onto her father, helping him up on his feet as he walked with a limp.

Owen halted everyone as they watched the Indominous struggle to get up near the mosasaur tank, that it had broken part of. He didn't want anyone to cause movement that would draw the tyrannosaur's attention to them rather than the Indominous. The Indominous Rex wearily stood up with a limp, glaring at the Rex and Blue. She let out one final roar towards them, the tyrannosaur and Blue joining in on the challenging rose as the mosasaur leapt out of the water, latching the Indominous between her massive jaws before sinking beneath the surface of the dark water. Alan had to do a double take on what had just happened, his mouth agape in wonder.

The tyrannosaurus leaned down towards Blue, gently sniffing her before letting out a low growl. Blue chittered at the Rex before it stomped off on its own. Blue turned her head towards the people in the steakhouse, tilting her head towards Owen curiously. Owen shook his head at Blue who appeared to be a little hurt by this action. Blue roared before turning quickly and scurrying off as the tyrannosaur left. Kate couldn't help it, she had to take a picture the destruction, her flash going off and bringing everyone back to reality. Alan was the first one to let out a sigh of relief before descending to the floor clutching onto his ribs. He was sure that a couple were broken.

Emma scurried over to him, clutching his hand in hers as she smiled weakly at him. "We made it." She whispered happily, as she let a few tears release. "Well, you know," Alan grunted as he repositioned himself upwards a bit. "Third time around isn't that hard." Emma sarcastically laughed.

"Not as bad as your first?" She leaned on her elbow which was perched on her right leg. "No the first time doing anything is the worst. First love, first heartbreak, ...first time ever having kids." Alan taunted, causing Emma to laugh.

"Listen here," Alan wagged a finger up at Kate, Zach and Gray. "Don't you ever have kids." Kate stuck her hands up in defense. "I don't want kids anyways." Kate hesitantly replied with a small smile. Alan's gaze fixated on Emma as Zach and Gray lightly chuckled. "They're noisy, messy, expensive, they smell. And they just might trick you into coming onto a dinosaur infested island." Alan listed while smiling at Emma, then placing his hat on her head. "I think that we get that I'm a little shit." Emma huffed out, forcing a smile on her face.

She raised herself up wandering towards Owen who hadn't moved since he last saw Blue. Emma nudged him a bit, startling him. He wrapped his arms around her tightly, rocking her back and forth. "I'm so glad you're ok." He confided as he stroked her hair, kissing the top of her head several times before returning to squeezing her. "It wasn't platonic." He stated, resting his cheek on top of her head. Emma smiled at this into his chest. "I'm glad you're ok too." She admitted, pulling back to see his scruffy face.

He pulled her into another kiss, deeper and more passionate than the first time when the pterosaurs were present. "We should probably evacuate." Emma said after regaining her consciousness by being dazed by Owen. "Yeah, that's probably a good idea." He agreed, then turned towards the group, helping Alan up and gathering the children and Claire before leading them to the port. Emma gazed back on the visitors center once more, acknowledging the past 24 hours and how much of a hell she had been through, before returning to the group.

Emma sat down in a blue chair next to her father, holding his hat in her lap, Kate on the other side. It was the day after the attack and everyone had made it to the mainland and most of the visitors and park's family members had come to pick the survivors up. "Happy birthday." Emma sighed towards the twenty year old. "Thank you, I'm glad I could spend it here, with you guys, in an infirmary ward, waiting for my mom to pick me up." Kate sneered in a raspy, exhausted voice. Seemed like talking and being sarcastic all the time had finally gotten to her voice.

"Occupational hazard." Emma mumbled out. "But hey at least we got you to see your mom on your birthday." Emma nudged her in an effort to cheer her up. "I lost my job." Kate bluntly pointed out. "I said occupational hazard, what more do you want from me?" Emma exasperated. Kate immediately forced her into a bear hug. "I'm just glad we're alive." Kate vented.

Emma relished in the hug for a while, she couldn't help but notice that Kate had opened up to her from and she had grown on her from being a shy girl to an outgoing woman. "There she is." Kate whispered into Emma's ear before standing up and looking towards the door with excitement and relief. A woman with a white blazer and black pants with shirt grey and white hair came bounding over towards her. "Katie! Katie! Honey! Are you okay?" The woman embraced Kate into a death grip, sobbing into her shoulder.

"I'm fine mom. I promise. I'm sorry to worry you." Kate replied nervously. "Worry? Sorry? Honey, you didn't know this was going to happen. It's not your fault." Her mother coaxed, leaning back and looking at Kate and smoothing her light brown hair down. "God, why can't mom be like that to me?" Emma wondered out loud, leaning back in her chair. "Because your mother is a cold hearted witch." Alan replied, drawing the attention of Kate's mother who narrowed her eyes at him. "Alan?" She questioned, causing Alan to look up at her in question. "Diane?" He muttered out in shock. "Oh my, how strange, meeting you in a place like this." Diane spoke in a guarded tone, glancing from Alan to Kate.

"Yes, it is. Um, Diane, you remember Emma right?" Alan pointed towards his daughter in confusion. "I do but, I don't think she remembers me." Diane gave Emma a little wave. "Alan, may I have a word with you in private?" Alan looked towards Emma hesitantly then towards Diane. "Sure." He agreed, leaving with Diane a few feet away. Kate joined Emma in her seat next to her. "I wonder what they're talking about." Kate remarked making Emma groan a little. "I need a pain reliever for my head." Emma rubbed her temples, trying not to focus on what her father was doing.

She peered around the room desperately looking for Owen, she could've sworn they got off together but, whether or not they escorted into the same building was another story. She wasn't sure how to feel about everything between her and him-them-it was something a little out of the ordinary. They have risked their lives together but, was she willing to spend her life romantically involved in a man she had just met? That was the point of dating though, right? She didn't know if she wanted to spend the rest of her life with him but, she knew she wanted to be with him. No matter if it lasted or not.

"Well, it appears we've got a lot of catching up to do," Alan stated, sauntering over towards the two battered up women who gave him a weird look. "As a family." Emma gave a confused look up at her father while Kate seemed to have a rather large grin on her face. "No way! It can't be true! You're my- so that means you're my- best fucking birthday ever!" Kate screamed before latching the two into a tight hug. "Oh no." Emma grunted into the hug. "I, we, want an explanation." She said tearing apart from the hug. "And you'll get one, when we go out to dinner for your sisters birthday." Alan exclaimed slowly. "But for now let's let her and Diane go so she can freshen up." Alan bid his goodbye towards his new found daughter wishing her to be careful before he sat down in a chair next to his eldest where they sat in silence for a while.

"I'm so sorry," She began to tear up as she glanced over to Dr. Grant. He gave her a long stare, she examined the white square gauze that was plastered on his cheek and forehead. He smiled softly at her. "There was once a time where I thought I was the last of my kind," Alan began. "But then I met your mother and we ended up having you...and then met Kate's mother and had Kate without me knowing...anyways and from the moment I saw you, from the moment you were interested in dinosaurs, in princesses, in whatever you were into, I knew I wasn't a dying breed anymore because I had finally been complete. " He placed a hand on her shoulder, then he brought her forehead down and pecked it.

"And we're still not a dying breed." He gestured over from across the way towards the other injured visitors. Emma gazed up across the room to see Owen's eyes resting on her. She lightly smiled at her father before heading to the aisle of cleared injured visitors, still holding the hat. Owen crossed into the aisle, standing across from her, his arms crossed across his chest.

"So," Emma started. "What do we do now?" She ran the brim of the hat through her hands, meekly smiling at the raptor specialist. Owen smirked back, placing his hands on his hips. He looked out the large door watching the outside world before looking back at Emma. "We should probably stick together," He said as they both turned and walked towards the exit. "You know for survival measures." He coiled his arm around her shoulders as she wrapped her arm around his waist. "Is that the only reason you're keeping me around?" Emma teased. "Ehhh it's one of the reasons." He replied honestly making Emma chuckle a little.

Owen nudged her teasingly. "I hope your job pays the bills." She joked him, laughing as he made a weird scrunched up face. "I don't...have a job...anymore." He realized, slowly starting to take in what happened last night all in making Emma laugh. "Well, I don't anymore either but, Kate's my sister now." She taunted back. Owen chuckled, kissing the top of her head as he stopped and stared out of the entrance taking in the tropical view for the last time. "How did that happen?" Owen questioned. "Don't ask me, I don't really know a lot of things except for dinosaurs and food." Emma replied, trying to step in pace with him. "Ohhh. You, my friend, are a catch." Owen smiled as Emma rested her head on his shoulder. "Shut up, jerk."


End file.
